I'm Gonna Hunt You Down!
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: It has been three whole days since the whole incident with Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto has taken up training for an ultimate jutsu. Things were peaceful until a Akatsuki member attacks the Leaf looking for him. and its another when it seems she is unbeatable. And things get even crazier when she starts to fall in love with him. (I don't own Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Gonna Hunt You Down**

**Chapter 1**

"I applaud you, Deidara." A impassive voice broke through the dark cave. A dark cave which held the large Gedo Statue within. Nine individuals stood on the the tips of the fingers, each of them fuzzy silhouettes with a rainbow outline that flashed a occasionally. This was known as the criminal organization call The Akatsuki. A group which hunted the Tailed Beast that were sealed into certain shinobi of the Hidden Nations. These being were called Jinchuriki and the Akatsuki had just obtained the one tailed Shukaku. There sixth catch with only three more to go. "I would applaud, Sasori, but as you all know, he has fallen in battle." The leader spoke.

The cave was silent for a bit. Now there was only nine of them left. Sasori would be hard to replace, but they were still manageable with the loss. "But," The leader with the weird eyes opened them. "You were given a chance to apprehend the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, yet you failed."

One of the silhouettes with a long ponytail shrugged lifting his arms releasing a sigh. "I didn't account for the copycat ninja being there."

The leader just looked at the man for a few moments. It was true that Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat Ninja, was a formidable opponent wielding his famous sharingan, but this was there chance to kill two birds with one stone. It had been three days since these events and this was the first they were able to meet due to them moving to their next hideout. "All that aside, so that our chances of obtaining the Nine Tails is one percent," He spoke. "I am sending the Kai to the Leaf to retrieve him. No one in that village will be able to touch her."

"Why would you send her?" One of the Akatsuki members questioned. The said member had a large sword on his back. This was known as Kisame Hoshigaki. "She'll do the same as always. Might as well just send me and Itachi."

"Do the same as always?" The leader repeated questioningly. "What do you mean?"

**[Hidden Leaf Gates]**

Two Konoha chunin sat at their post patrolling the gate just in case someone suspicious were to walk through. The two were silent. The one on the right had dark spiky hair with a bandage wrapped over his nose, and the the other shinobi has brown hair that fell over his left eye. "Hey," The brown haired one started moving his arms behind his head with a yawn.

The other shinobi looked to him with a small hum.

"Have you heard about Team 7's last mission?" The brown haired one asked.

The spiky haired one nodded. "Yeah...its sad, isn't it?

"Can't believe it." The brunette continued with his eyes closed. "Sasuke really isn't coming back. Naruto is in so much pain."

"I know," The dark haired one sighed. "He's in the training field with Kakashi at this very moment." He said shaking his head. He was not to in depth about Team 7's relationship, but they both knew how hard it was on everyone when Sasuke left. It effected The whole village.

"I...heard..." The brunette spoke as something caught his attention. The thing that drew his attention stood out like a sore thumb. He did not recognize this individual. His eyes narrowed. "Hey, have you seen her before?"

The dark haired one hummed and followed his gaze to a young girl about thirteen years old. She had very long bright orange hair that was tied in random places by large ribbon in bows. She was average height for her age. The thing that made her stand out was not her bright hair, but her flawless caramel skin. He could not get a good look of her face, but she wore a black, button down, sleeveless top that revealed her back and wrapped around her neck. She also wore red, skintight short that was rolled up to her thighs. Her hair fell down and covered her ears. And as they could see, she bore no headband nor any pouches. When the girl got further, her back could be seen. The was a detail of a large outline of a circle etched into her skin with a cross in the middle. Maybe she was harmless. The two of the looked to one another. "Let's inform Lady Tsunade just in case."

**[Hokage's Office- Five Minutes Later]**

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her after hearing the information given to her from both of her subordinates. It was not too big of a problem. So a little girl wandered into Konoha. Maybe she needed help or something. She sighed. "Just get back to your post. I will have the Anbu monitor her activity."

The two bowed to her. "Yes." Then they vanished.

Tsunade's eyes slowly closed after she was left alone. A hum escaped her lips in thought. 'Orange hair and caramel skin.' She thought inwardly. No clan registered in her mind. Not a single one. A clan with orange hair and caramel skin? "That's pretty interesting."

**[Konoha Streets]**

The orange haired girl walked around the village with her hands behind her back in a cracking fashion. Her deep teal eyes traveled from side to side looking through the village thoroughly. A lot of eyes were on her. Probably due to her skin color. She had caramel skin and dark eyelashes that looked very beautiful. So everyone should just get a grip. Her lips curled in confusion. "They said the Nine Tail should be in this village." She said quietly in a very innocent voice. There was a heck of a lot people in this village, and a lot of children, too. She shrugged closing her eyes. It would not be her fault if they got in her way. She was on a mission, and she would carry it out for her leader.

"Did you just say Nine Tail?"

The girl heard a worried voice from behind her and looked over her shoulder to see a three man squad. A girl with dark blue hair and white, milky, pupil-less eyes. She was obviously an Hyuga. Another boy with brown spiky hair, wearing a leather jacket with painted fangs on his cheeks. His hand was resting on a large, white dog's head and his other hand was on his hip. And there was another boy wearing a grey hoodie and dark shades with both hands in the pockets of the hoodie. Her eye that could see them scanned over them quickly. 'A Hyuga, a Inuzuka, and a Abarame.' She thought to herself. These people was not her priority, but she guessed they were friends of the Nine Tails. The girl spun around to face them fully. "Yes, the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, have you seen him?" She asked nonchalantly.

The group of three looked to tense by her question. 'She's apart of the Akatsuki.' They confirmed in their own thoughts. They wanted to deny the fact that this young girl was affiliated with those criminal...but what she just said told them that she was. The three of them stepped back from her and got on guard.

The Inuzuka growled at the girl. "Like we'd tell scum like you!"

The girl scoffed at the group.

"Naruto's our friend, now leave our village." The Hyuga spoke with her Byakugan activated.

"We'd never sell him out." The Abarame said with bug fluttering all around his hands.

The girl chuckled as she turned her back to them sending them a wave walking off. "How noble...I'll just find him myself."

The Inuzuka looked down to his dog as he barked. He nodded showing a grin. "Then let's go, Akamaru." The Inuzuka commanded as the dog turned into a duplicate of his owner as the charged at oranged haired mystery girl. They both leaped to her as their bodies began to rotate rapidly both turning into their own cyclones. "Fang over fang!"

"Kiba, wait!" The Hyuga tried to halt.

The mystery girl looked to her left and right hearing the screams of the civilians, but then she understood what was happening. She did not have to even look behind herself. She knew this technique. They would now try to smash her from the sides. She leaped up and shifted her body horizontally spinning like a tornado. In a second, the two attacker collided with her. She had her arms lifted over her head catching one of the cyclones with her hand and the other with her feet, changing their rotation to her very own.

Kiba grunted in shock. "How did s-"

The girl shifted one of her hands and one of her legs launching both of them away from her, but in separate directions. The spun out of control crashing into someone's home. The girl steadied herself and flip to her feet, but she had to sway back constantly as a hail of palms came to her body. She stepped back and swayed dodging the attacks from the Hyuga. The white eyed girl struck with her palms at lightning speed.

Hinata sent her strikes at the girl trying to restrain her, but she was moving too fast. It was like she already knew her moves before the fight even started. Because how would she know a way to counter Kiba's _Fang Over Fang _in such little time? Hinata sent a strike right to a chakra point right by the heart hoping she could get this. But her eyes widened in shock as the girl used her left forearm shifting her hand out of the way.

The girl elbowed Hinata in her throat with the same arm causing the Hyuga to gasp and gag taking a few steps back fromm being dazed. The teal eyed girl would not let the girl recover. She grabbed her right arm and pulled the girl to her and kicked Hinata straight in the gut launching her passed her her hooded friend.

Shino lifted his arm slowly as bugs flowed from his sleeves in clusters.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and vanished. She reappeared right below him and elbowed Shino right in the center of his chest.

Shino grunted in pure pain. his ribs were being broke simultaneously just from that single strike. This girl was out of their league.

The enigma stood up straight face to face with Shino. "I love the level of loyalty you all show toward the Nine Tails," Her left fist lifted. "But-" she stopped herself leaping from infront of the leaf ninja onto the top of a close building. She kneeled down looking over the roof to the ground. That Shino boy had fallen out and that Hinata was out. She hummed to herself watching something very distinct from everything else. A shadow was retreating into an alley. "A Nara..." She swayed to the left suddenly as a large fist flew over her right shoulder. "A Akimichi, too." She stated gripping the boy's wrist with her right index finger and thumb.

The wrist she had just gripped belonged to a red head, swirly cheek, chubby boy who had wide eyes. "No effort." He gasped in utter astonishment.

The girl threw a leg sweep knocking the big boy of his feet, continuing by spinning around swinging him with her. She used chakra in her arm at the fullest. She released the boy and threw him in the direction of the alley watching as he crashed. all she her was "Watch it, Choji" from the male Nara that was in the alley.

A male with a ponytail high in his head poked his head out. "Now, Ino!"

"Including a Yamanaka." The girl spoke to herself looking to the top of a higher building across from where she was. A pretty blond haired girl flung down two kunai, but due to who this enigma was, she saw that it was a trap. The kunai were not even aimed at her, only to the spots at the side of her. Paper bombs were strapped to them and a wire was connecting the two. The girl leaped up and wrapped herself in the wire still soaring straight for Ino.

"Is she crazy?" Ino shouted stepping back dumbfounded at her enemy's action. Ino shook her head and leaped off the building just in time as the girl landed and she exploded. Ino sighed soaring to another building, but pain rose from her jaw. She looked to the left out the corner of her eye seeing the orange haired younger girl. 'How?'

In an instant, the girl pulled her fist back and kicked Ino in the head flipping both of them upside down.

Ino gasped loudly as they blasted down at the ground.

From her new position, the girl kneed Ino in the stomach and proceeded with a flip launching the Mind Transfer user to the ground. Ino smashed into the ground creating a large dust cloud with her body.

"Ino!" Choji and Shikamaru yelled in concern.

**[Training Field]**

Naruto Uzumaki, the main person the mystery girl was looking for, put a sudden stop on releasing enough shadow clones feeling the ground shake. He was training for a new ultimate jutsu, and shadow clones would help him cheat on his training. He looked up as Captain Yamato and Kakashi Hatake gave Naruto a confused look. Birds were fleeing away from the direction of the leaf.

Kakashi blinked in wonderment. Those birds were flying away from the leaf...there was something terribly wrong. He felt chakra faintly and a few more. He looked to Naruto. "Stay here, Naruto." He commanded then he looked to Yamato and nodded. The other Anbu member nodded. That meant "keep Naruto here at all cost".

Naruto looked to Kakashi with a worried expression plastered all over his face. "Kakashi-sensei, what's up?"

Kakashi eyed Naruto with his only revealing eye. "That's what I'm going to see."

Naruto began to walked to his sensei, but he was stopped in his tracks as a wooden jail cell form around in the shape of a box. He gasped and saw Captain Yamato walking to him. Naruto grabbed the wooden bars of the cell. "What are you doing Captain Yamato?" He growled.

Kakashi lifted his finger. "It could be the Akatsuki..." He looked straight to Naruto. "...Maybe they sent someone stronger than the last two. We have to keep you from being captured."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. If there was another Akatsuki member in the village, the his friends were in danger. He could not just sit here and let them risk there lives for his sake. "I can't just sit here, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eye lowered at Naruto. "But you have to."

**[Hokage Office]**

Lady Tsunade stared out of her window looking to the smoke rising from the destruction. Her teeth gritted. She was going insane. She wanted to help, but the information she had just read prevented her from even intervening in this battle. This fight was not in her hands anymore. She was not suppose to lay a finger on that girl...orders from Hashirama Senju. It was hard to find this information on the girl due to their only lead being that cross clan symbol. Through all the searching, only a single scroll was found. She lifted her right hand showing a scroll address to a Hokage. It did not say which, but it could only be open by a Hokage. Inside of it were instruction...instruction not to even get in the path of that girl or any connected to her. She was not to give an order, but if a shinobi under her rule was to go and fight that girl...it was on them. Tsunade had learned who and what that girl was. A straight in and out killing machine. Hashirama had explained in those note about who the girl was connected to. The symbol on her back belonged to a clan name Kai. This clan was a holder of a Kekkei Genkai...no...Dojutsu. A Dojutsu that could not be found on the Hidden Nations. The scroll was unread. Hashirama had wrote down about how head had once ventured off of the coast of the Nations to an island that held people who looked just like her. The full extent to their overwhelming Dojutsu was unknown. Being him from the lands made him a trespasser and he was attack on sight. By fighting against these weird individuals, he was almost killed by a single man. He was unable to put up a fight against any of them. Their eyes...they could predict the future and the could understand any type of chakra being used. Any clan jutsu could be distinguished in a instant and they would create a path before the jutsu was launched. It was yet known if they were able to use elemental chakra, but it seemed they did not need to. Any that would go up against that girl...would surely die. She had to obey these writing. Her ancestor told her to. She just wish well for those who would fight her. "Sakura..."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." The pink haired Kunoichi answered standing in her office on the other side of the desk.

"Are you going to help?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm choosing to do the right thing," She turned her back to walk out. "You should try the same. If what the First Hokage wrote is true, then we might need the force of the whole village."

**[Konoha Streets]**

The mysterious Kai female leaped back from the moving shadow, but she had to leap higher dodging the Akimichi and his large fist. The boy crashed into the ground causing it to cave in. The Kai landed on the scarred ground and kicked the toe of her sandles to the ground. She moved her hands to the back of her neck and closed her eyes. She shifted her hips to the side and pushed her hair to her back opening one of her eyes twirling one of her fingers in her hair. The two males she was facing was obviously exhausted. They were bruised and slumped over panting heavily staring to her. "If you have not guessed by now, none of you can beat me." She informed.

Shikamaru looked to the girl. She was moving at speeds that were impossible to keep track of. It was impossible to catch her with his shadow possession and it was impossible from Choji to even lay a finger on her. But who said they were trying to hurt her. Slowly, his shadow was stretching out to Choji, who was at the side of him. He stood to his feet and scratched the back of his head. "For a child, you are stronger. What are you, twelve, thirteen years old?"

The Kai stomped her foot in anger as a tick mark appeared on her head. "I'm fifteen!" She yelled and started yapping about how her height had nothing to do with her age.

Shikamaru gave each other a high five as Shikamaru looked up to the roofs of the buildings seeing the reinforcement scatter the tops. They began to do hand seal. Shikamaru controlling Choji turned around. "Love to chat..." Shikamaru stated. The stopped mid rant and hummed to them. "...But we have to go." The two of them leaps into the air.

"Give her all you got!" Came a shout from one of the shinobi.

The Kai girl looked up to the left and right seeing the mass of shinobi. She blew out a agitated breath.

In an instant, a hail of fire, water, lightning, and ninja tools rained down down on her, which looked very intimidating. All the Ninjutsu smashed into the ground creating a small explosion, then a larger explosion occured due to the various jutsu coming together. The shinobi cheered at their victory, but it was cut short when something came from the top flying into the sky.

The enigma flew up higher into the sky with furrowed brows. She had no bruises or scars whatsoever. It was pretty obvious that she survive. Why the hell were they trying to kill her. Did they value that Jinchuriki that much. She gritted her teeth. She never came here to kill anyone, but they were dragging her to do so. She flipped over with her arms and legs spreaded out wide.

"She's alive!" The shinobi chattered in bewilderment.

"Does it matter." Three of the Inuzuka members appeared on the village on top of their dogs. All three was female. One with shaggy brow hair and purple fangs on her cheeks. Another with short brown hair with red fangs. And the last with blue fangs and long brown hair. The female with the purple fangs dragged a hand through her hair. "We'll teach her not to mess with the Leaf and my little brother."

A few shinobi nodded. "Yes."

"How 'bout we show her who's boss!" The one with the purple fangs shouted as her dog charged leaping off the building turning into a cyclone.

"Hey!" The other shouted chasing her down and following her into the sky using _Fang Over Fang._

The Kai female smirked as a twinkle formed in her eyes. Her hair was flying up due to the wind resistance. She watched as the three large cyclones closed in on her. She bit her left thumb as blood spilled out quickly. She drew a circle with her own blood as it then grew wider infront of her. She then shot through a series of hand seal as her body began to fall through the circle. A massive cloud of smoke formed around her and a few seconds later, a gigantic falcon shot out with a large blade in it's mouth. The Kai girl was on it's back grabbing onto it feather.

The Inuzuka girls saw this and formed into a giant cyclone.

The large bird began to rotate rapidly turning into it's own cyclone. The girl on it's back leaped of as the bird caught flames. She soared down as a gust of wind hit her back. She did not even look back, she knew the inevitable was occuring.

Soon, the clash of the two gigantic forces came to an explosive end as the three girls were defeated and shot to the ground, unconscious.

The Kai's summoned bird flew under her feet, but she then jumped off landing a random street, and she was easily met with resistance.

"G-get her!" A few nervous Konoha Nin declared. They all charged to her.

She carved through the crowd in an instant knocking them all unconscious. It was to easy. She stood straight kicking the toes to the ground. No one here could possibly touch her.

"Cherry Blossom Blast!"

The Kai stepped the far right avoiding being smashed by this new pink haired assailant, but she could not stop yet. She performed a series of backflip as kunai and shuriken hit the ground and followed her. She pushed herself off the ground into the and spun around connecting with a kick with a bowl haired boy's leg.

"Nicely done, I did not expect you to notice me." The bushy brow boy spoke. "But I cannot let you continue."

"To bad." The girl vanished and appeared above him missle drop kicking him in the back of his neck launching him to the ground causing him to shout in pain. She then looked up to see a girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes soaring down to her with her left fist reared back letting out a battle cry.

"Scattering Ninja tools!" Came another shout as another female with brown, Chinese bun hair and a Chinese styled outfit. She rolled opened a scroll as it floated infront of her. Various forms of ninja tools were released and shot right toward the mysterious Kai member.

The target grew a grin as she began to pour chakra into her arms spinning to counter all the weapons that flew toward her. And that what she did. She redirected them to the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura Haruno acted quickly and started to intercept all the weapons that edged to her. She was so caught up in not being pierced by one of the weapons, she was totally knocked off guard by that girl they were suppose to be apprehending.

The girl appeared flipping above her. 'This is the girl who defeated Lord Sasori.' "Pay attention!" She giggled dropping both her legs on Sakura's head. When the pink haired girl began to faint, the Kai girl kicked off Sakura's back and shot her to the ground.

"How dare you do that to Sakura!" The bowl haired teen yelled leaping up to the mysterious girl with a yell. He launched a punch straight for her gut.

This was that one boy she had heard about a while ago. The boy that had no ninjutsu at all, so he fought with just Taijutsu. That was interesting...to say the least. The enigma lifted her right hand and caught his fist with less effort that she should have.

Rock Lee smirk with his fist now above his head lifting his right leg to kick her in her left side.

To his surprise, she lifted her left leg and block the attack. She smirked back to him as the both kicked off one another and landed on the ground. They both stared at each other. The girl smiled at the boy cocking her head to the side. "You're an surprising individual, but I'm here on a mission, so I must defeat you."

Lee got into a steady stance as he set her a smirk. "Then prepare for battle, my team will not let you leave here." He informed.

The girl looked to the left at him saying team. There was that tool using girl holding a single scroll in both her hands. She then looked to the right to see another Hyuga. It was a teen male with brown hair tied in a ponytail at the bottom. His eyes were white like the others, but her seemed stronger than the other. "Oh dear...I am surely in a pickle." She spoke in an enthusiastic voice moving a bang from infront of her eyes.

"You sound happy about this." Neji Hyuga spoke going into his trademark stance keeping a close eye on this girl.

"Yeah, and its kinda strange." Tenten spoke shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but when a good fight is on its way..." Her eyes twinkled. "I can't help but to get excited."

Lee pumped his fist. "Then you share the hot-blooded heart just like me!" He charged to her with his arms back.

"Ah!" Neji gasped, alarmed. "Damnit, Lee." He said charging toward the girl also.

Tenten unraveled the scrolls as they fell to the ground. She would wait for her moment so she to get the girl.

Once Lee had closed the gap between the two of them, he performed flips and launched hims into the air coming down on her head with a leg drop.

The girl lifted her arms over her head and blocked the kick with her forearms with no difficulties that could be seen.

Neji closed in on her, and through his right hand at her attacking with his index and middle finger right to a chakra point on her shoulder.

The girl pushed herself of the ground to about an inch, but it was enough to turn her own body horizontally and still grab Rock Lee's leg, while also kicking Neji hand from hitting her. She brought her foot back to kick Neji in the face, but her lifted his left arm to the side of his face watching while the girl rotated and tossed Lee.

Neji watched Lee flip to his feet and skid on the ground, but then a foot connected with his chest launching him away.

The girl landed on her left foot with a spin as she step to the right avoiding a downward slash from Tenten and a machete like blade.

Tenten brought the sword up diagonally, yet the girl ducked under it and sent a series of strike to various point of her chest. Tenten gasped as her body grew stiff. She could not move she could feel the blood leaking from her mouth. 'So fast...'

The girl stood up straight to her feet as she put her left palm to her chest. "Sorry..." She released a pulse of chakra and the girl was launched away.

Neji and Lee had wide eyes at the situation. This girl had just decimated Tenten in a matter of seconds. Lee gritted his teeth as Neji pushed himself up to his feet. "Wh-" Lee began to walk to the girl.

"I didn't kill her." The girl interrupted.

Lee clenched his fist and Neji Byakugan was activated.

"You guy take a break." Came a familier voice.

The girl looked forward passed Lee to the approaching figure as Neji turned his head to the left and Lee turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Take Tenten, and get her out of her."

Lee's eyes widened as her turned fully. "Guy-sensei!" He shouted ignoring the other three that was with him. The other three was Kakashi Hatake. A man with dark hair and tanned skin smoking a cigarette with twin chakra blade knuckles. And the last was the Hokage herself standing with a hand on her hip.

"Take her and get out of her." Guy commanded.

"Take Sakura as well." Kakashi said to them.

The two chunin nodded and did as they were told.

Once the battle field was clear, all that was left was the five individuals. They stared at one another. It was as if this was the battle that could end time. As if one word could cause the world to implode on itself. The first to move was the female Kai. She bowed to them. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and also one of the Legendary Sennin. The Copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake. One of the Temple Guardians, Asuma Sarutobi. And the Green Beast himself, Might Guy." She lifted he smiled to them. "You may call me Airi Kai."

Tsunade glared to the little girl crossing her arms. "Such formality to show toward your enemies." She closed her eyes. "Too bad you are on the wrong side. I know who you are, too. You are the sole survivor of the ancient Kai."

Airi continued to smile. "I'm not just a pretty face." She winked to them.

"Hashirama Senju fought and lost against your clan brethren in the past." Tsunade continued. "And he told me to never lay a hand on any of you."

Airi nodded. "My father told me about that when I was a chi-"

"And that also means we know how your clan went extinct." Kakashi spoke lifting up the scroll Tsunade once held. "A few years later, the First Hokage traveled back to those islands to find that the Kai clan had been slaughtered- slaughter by an little girl," He rolled the scroll back up and pointed it to the little girl. "You age slowly, child, due to the three stages of your eyes. Your chakra has prolonged you lifespan. You killed a clan that could have created more offspring to give to this ninja world. Some that could have done great things for this world."

Guy gave Kakashi a dumbfounded look shocked by the information. "You mean she killed a clan by herself?"

Kakashi shrugged. "That's what the First wrote."

Asuma scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed flicking his cigarette to the ground stomping it out. "We might regret killing the last of you..." He clenched his fist and put his guards up. "But you are a threat."

"And you shall be dealt with." Tsunade finished getting on guard with everyone else.

Airi lowered her head as her hair covered her eyes. A dark chakra started to form around her. "Since I am so thrilled to meet all of you..." She spoke sending chill up their spines.

'Her chakra isn't normal.' They all thought just the slightest bit of nervous.

Airi's head began to rise showing that she was shifting some bangs on the right side of her head infront of her eye with her left one closed. "I shall introduce you to a weapon only my God has witnessed. And for you guys, I'll blind one eye to give you some type of chance." Her eye slowly opened as her once teal eyes were now orange with a darkened outline and a now slitted pupil with swirls as a small pupil. "I'll use only stage one."

**[Training Field]**

Naruto sat in the cage Indian still smashing a leaf between his hands. He gasped as he felt the Nine Tails kick and thrash around in it's cage. Naruto could feel why, too. This abnormal chakra had him off edge. But, believe or not, he had a plan to get out of this cage. Just ask the buried hole he sat on top.

**[Under the Forest To Konoha]**

A clone of the sun blond, knuckle headed ninja dug through a tunnel using a simple kunai. "Damn..." He stabbed to get rock and soil out of his way. "How far is I?"

**[Konoha]**

Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Might Guy stared to this girl warily. They were a bit nervous...they could admit that. Through all these years, they thought there were only three named Dojutsu that the Rikudo Sennin had created, yet here, right in their presence, was a forth Dojutsu. And to top it all off, it was a total mystery to every single one of them. Tsunade released a breath to calm herself down. She now understood why the girl had activated her eye. "Okay...team..." She whispered grabbing their attention. "By the abilities I have witnessed from the girl, though its not a lot, I have a bit of information that I can relay to you."

Her team nodded watching the girl closely.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "This girl is a very skilled martial artitst and she can even equal the strenght of Sakura when she uses her own chakra. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't look like she can move, but she was able to time two explosive kunai right and have them explode for a small diversion. She's fast." Tsunade put simply. "She wields a summoning. I have never seen that falcon summoning before, but she has it." She finished.

Guy nodded. "Is there anything else we need to know about, like her elemental nature?"

Tsunade looked out the corner of her eye to him. "Yes, I have a last bit of information, but I doubt that it could help us now." She admitted.

"What is it? All information can come in handy." Kakashi said to her.

"Well...before...when her eye color was teal, she was able to take on three shinobi at once, but if they were weaker, she could take on over twenty..."

They nodded.

"But when it came to your squads, she made sure to fight three at a time due to them being powerful. I had to come to a conclusion that she can only predict three larger chakra's future at once." Tsunade explained.

"Futures?" Asuma questioned.

"Yes. Normally, her prediction can only target chakra and the user which explains the future to her, and that was over thirty shinobi, but once she fought against the squads, she used a lot of chakra to read the future of chakra that were strong. And that comes to the reason she activated her Dojutsu."

Kakashi closed his eyes while nodding his head in understanding. "So she activated her eyes because our chakra gradually too large to read with just her regular eyes, or if she did just keep her regular eyes, she would only be able to focus on one future, right?"

Tsunade smiled. "Precisely."

"But her eyes are way more powerful, so reading our chakra will not be any trouble." Asuma spoke.

Guy sighed, but kept his guard up. "And this is only stage one."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who Followed or Faved this. I think she might be a little OP, but Naruto will also benefit from her power if you all would like to read on. Oh! And my drawing a picture of My OC, Airi Kai, is pretty far-fetched because I only use pencil, well, mechanical pencil to draw and I do not post pictures online. So...sorry for those who actually wanted to see how she would look. And I honestly have no name for her Dojutsu.**

**I Am Gonna Hunt You Down!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke Uchiha slowly placed his blade back into his sheath as his eyes faded from his Sharingan. He had finished another session of training watching as a large snake fell to the ground with a large thump kicking around dust. Just a little longer until he could leave this place and fulfill his true destiny that had been set for him: To kill Itachi Uchiha and restore his clan to it's former glory.

A few feet away from him, Orochimaru formed back to his original state from the large snake. The snake Sennin looked to the young Uchiha with a small smirk in satisfaction. "You are progressing, Sasuke." The man praised.

Sasuke nodded looking blankly to the man already feeling the results of his training.

Before they could continue to speak, Kabuto Yakushi appeared back to back with Orochimaru looking over his own shoulder.

Sasuke watched closely as the silver haired medical ninja began to whisper in Orochimaru's ear. He narrowed his act Kabuto to read his lips only able to understand three things that stuck out more than everything else. 'Konoha, Kai, and Dojutsu...' Sasuke thought to himself in wonderment. What in the world could be happening?

Orochimaru chuckled hiding his mouth with the side of his fist. "So, its starting..." He spoke aloud in amusement. "And they're using the sweet Airi Kai." He chuckled some more. "Then the Leaf will have their hands full...it was smart to evacuate the village."

**[Konoha]**

The allies and the enemy, known as Airi Kai, looked across to one another sizing up one another. This fight would cause damage to the Leaf, and Lady Tsunade already guessed they would not be able to lead Airi from the village. That girl was looking for Naruto, so she would not leave the village in a hurry without the boy. But fighting her here could be catastrophic due to her eyes and whatever abilities it held. All Kekkei Genkai gave the user a unique jutsu nature, and Tsunade doubted the girl was an exception.

Kakashi looked to the girl ready for whatever she could throw at him. If worse come to worse, he would have to hit her with Kamui and try to end her quickly.

Asuma got into his boxer like stance bouncing up and down staring the girl in the eye. It was a fact that she did not have a genjutsu like the sharingan, so what could these eyes do?

Guy's hot-blooded spirit was overwhelming feeling himself almost burst. But he had to calm down because he did not want to rush in and try to attack her and just get done up. So being strategic about this was the most responsible thing that could be thought of.

Airi released an impatient breath tapping her foot on the ground. All they were doing was looking at her. Her eyes widened. Were they stalling? No. The strongest fighters were right here in front of her, so...what were they doing? She lifted her arms with a fake yawn. "Are you guys ready?" She yelled with her eyes closed.

Their attention were drawn to the girl. "How about we start then?" Tsunade spoke. "

"Okay..." Kakashi nodded lifting his right hand to his left eye pulling up his headband releasing his sharingan to get a better view of this girl. "If that what she wants."

"Yes!" Guy pumped his fist. "Let get this show on the road!"

Asuma just watched closely. As soon as the girl would slip up, it would be his chance to take the if they ever started losing.

Airi smiled looking straight to Kakashi. He had revealed his Sharingan before the fight could even start. Her smile grew wider. At least the Copycat Ninja could understand the predicament they were in. She slid her left foot back on the ground shifting and kicking up dirt. She then proceeded by moving her right foot forward bending her knees slightly throwing up her fist in a fighting guard. She gave a quick nod and charged at the four Konoha nin at speed lesser shinobi would be blind to see.

"Here she comes!" Tsunade warned her allies putting up her own guards.

"Ready!" They all said readying themselves for the girl.

In an instant, Airi vanished.

The four shinobi never faltered. They all were taught to keep calm and remain focus when dealing with a powerful opponent.

"Watch out!" Came Airi's voice

They looked up quickly and leaped in their own direction as Airi smashed the ground with her fist causing it to crack and then just explode from the sheer preasure.

The four shinobi soon regrouped on top of a building hiding their face from the asphalt and dirt that flew everywhere. They all were marveling at the strength she wielded. She was like a slightly more advance version of Tsunade.

"Don't start lagging!" Tsunade shouted as she took a quick step back to avoid a uppercut that broke through the roof of the building the currently occupied. Luckily, she was able to step back just in time so the fist was only a centimeter from actually touching her.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes seeing the way she came through the ceiling. Sakura had relayed to him years back about how Naruto had won his match against Neji Hyuga during the finals of the chunin exam, and it seemed this girl was mocking his form.

Airi flipped upside down and spun rapidly sending kicks to everyone.

Asuma nodded to himself as he rushed in and lifted his right arm moving it forward to stop her rapid movements.

Guy ran to her and leaped in the air doing one of those Bruce Lee kicks. "Dynamic Entry!" He yelled.

Airi grinned showing her teeth grabbing Asuma's left leg as she shifted her own weight to flip to her feet, though it also dragged Asuma with her which caused both of them to switch places holding Asuma with one hand upside down.

"How?" Asuma questioned bewildered by the situation. It had happened so fast. But then he realized he was in the way of a _Dynamic Entry._

In the next instant, Tsunade appeared infront of the attack and caught it with her strength induced left had as Guy flipped off.

Guy gave Tsunade a thumbs up. "Nice."

Airi then looked out the corner of her eye as she tossed Asuma to the side. There was a sound of lightning crackling behind her. Once she could see fully, Kakashi was made out, but she had to duck instantly once Guy came to her radar right infront of her throwing a jab. She then pushed off the ground as Tsunade came from her side attacking with a leg sweep. She could see what they were doing. Stalling for Kakashi so that he could get a shot. Once she landed, she had to block her body because Guy tried for a straight kick right for her body. She the slapped his leg to the left with enough force to make him spin. She then spun bringing up both her arms to lift up Tsunade's fist from a punch that would have blown her back out. She then swayed to the left letting Guy's fist fly over her right shoulder as she then kicked off the ground avoiding a gut knee from Tsunade landing right on her knee.

"Hold her still!" Asuma shouted charging at her with chakra actually visible around his blades.

Airi hopped up off Tsunade and spreaded her legs to kick both her and Guy, who blocked the attack edging back letting Asuma begin his assault.

Asuma closed the gap between him and the last Kai member throwing a few quick jabs at her face with his chakra induced bladed knuckles.

Airi swayed left and right quickly as she stepped back in motion with the tanned man attacking her.

Asuma then lifted his right fist to uppercut her, which she swayed backward at. He hopped up slightly, spun around, and launched a straight kick right to her forehead.

Airi lifted her arms in an X fashion stopping him.

Asuma reared his left foot back and attempted to add on to the power to his first kick hitting her arms causing Airi to edge back just the slightest.

Airi smiled at this. She did not count that as a legitimate hit, but it was still good for them. But then her eyes focused passed her arms. Not to Asuma, but to the lightning crackling about a yard away.

Kakashi brought his right hand up to his face grasping his forearm with his left hand as lightning shot everywhere. 'Let's see if she can dodge this one...' Kakashi rushed at the girl a blistering speeds dragging his right hand to the side leaving behind a trail of crackling lightning. Once he edged closer, he ducked under Asuma lifting his left hand up putting it on the man's back to keep him up.

Airi's narrowed her eye downward at the man as the spiral in her eye acting as a small pupil began to spin in a counterclockwise fashion along with the slit.

Kakashi brought his fist up to her stomach. "Lightning Blade!" He shouted as it edged closer to her stomach, but once it finally made connect, a black-ish pink lightning ozoo surrounded his arm as it went through to her back.

Airi's mouth opened. "Plasma Release: Lightning Strike." She spoke lowly as lightning charged around body.

"Plasma Release?" Was the collective gasp of all the shinobi.

In an instant, a thunder strike was heard then a massive bolt dropped down from the sky hitting Airi as it encased her body spreading out to the whole building as it cracked. And then a white light erupted with loud explosion expanding throughout the village as more random strikes came down.

**[Konoha Forest]**

The clone of Naruto watched as the bright light spreaded across the village from his position on top of a giant tree. He had watched the girl from his position and he had to say...how in the hell was the boss suppose to handle this- handle a new Dojutsu? If Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi sensei, Uber brow sensei, and Asuma-sensei could barely keep up, how could the boss. The clone chuckled to himself. "But we aren't the type to give up...we'll find a way." The clone dispersed.

**[Training Field]**

The Konoha civilians looked worried. They had all been filed into the training field and further out. Everyone could hear and feel the commotion that obviously originated from their home. Hopefully, the shinobi that stayed could that little girl.

Naruto still sat over the hole in the ground trying to not worry about the earthquake he had just felt. It was massive, too. Something then clicked in his mind as he went over the information his clone had required and the status on the Leaf. His eyes then shot wide. It was some girl from the Akatsuki named Airi Kai. She was after him and no one could stand a chance to even put up a fight against the girl. The status of the Leaf...it was not good. That girl had unleashed a crazy Lightning Techniques on Granny, Kakashi-sensei, Uber brow, and Asuma-sensei and it might not be any survivors. He gritted his teeth as he stood to his feet creating a clone from thin air with no need of a hand seal. 'Again...' He spoke inwardly holding his right hand out to the clone as it started to rotate it's hand right above Naruto's. 'Again...' Flashes of his Sasuke Retrieval mission shot through his head remembering how everyone had risk their for him to get closer and closer to recapture the Uchiha. 'People are risking their lives for my sake...'

Captain Yamato had stood up watching Naruto with his hands raised trying to stop the Jinchuriki. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

A cyan blue sphere appeared over his palm as it grew and grew into the size of a medicine ball. **"No one is dying for me!" **He shouted in a demonic tone as a red chakra shot around the wooden as it began to crack.

Yamato's eyes widened seeing Naruto's feature change greatly. It was obvious due to the Nine Tails' chakra. His hair grew wild and his whiskers had gotten more defined. Canine teeth grew and hung over the bottom lip. His eyes were now a blood red with a slit replacing his pupil. He then blocked his face with his arms as a gust of when began to blow collapsing the cage sending the wood everywhere. Once he could see, Naruto was gone and no doubt to the Leaf. It was the most logical place.

**[Ruined Konoha]**

Konoha was now just scarred land now. The ground was crack greatly showing most of the rock falling and out of place. If a random person from another world would walk by a month later, they would think some type of war had broke loose before and this what was left in its wake. Leveled buildings, fires, and nothing to tell that this was a village.

Nearing the middle, Airi Kai stood on a stone that poked out of the ground sticking up highly. Her left eye had the same black-ish pink ozoo flaming from her eyes from all around it and her slit was horizontal in her eye. She looked around with sheepish look scratching her cheek at the mess she had made. A blush was on her face honestly never expecting her jutsu to cause that much damage... The whole village was obliterated. "Oh...I'm sorry." She spoke with genuine emotions.

Down on the ground, Tsunade's eyes were closed indicating she was unconscious under a few rock, but her crystal tattoo had been released once the technique came close to her. She used it to prevent her own death. Kakashi was a few yards from her with his vest dusted off from his body with burns to his blue under clothing. He was bruised pushing himself from the ground with a painful grunt. He was able to push himself to his knee able to look up to the girl who had just apologized. His sharingan was beginning to spin as his Mangekyo Sharingan began to form. He only had one shot to get her with this, so that means if he missed and she found his location, she might finish him.

Airi then noticed a large power building up and her attention was drawn downward to her heart as a spiral distortion came to life almost sucking her in. She actually let loose a gasp at this, but then she figured out how she could escape this. A rock had been sucked toward the distortion and pink lightning came from her fingers and she zapped it causing it to catch fire. Quickly after, she blew gas from her mouth seeing as she had plasma control noting that some stars were made from gas and plasma, so...The rock had exploded sending her away from the distortion as she flipped on the debris of a building. Her eyes narrowed to the source that had caused her to ruin her favorite. Kakashi Hatake. The black ozoo around her eye soon turned into lightning as she lifted her palm to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the outcome. It he had known that she would be able to escape Kamui with only below minor self inflicted damage done to her body. then his eyes trailed to the ground as sparks were coming to life. Damn...He looked up to the girl. It seemed she was attempting to end this. He closed his eyes feeling as if he failed the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

**"Massive Rasengan!"**

"Plasma Release: Neon Trident Strike!"

Kakashi eyes snapped opened, but his eyes shut from the heat and wind that blew against his face. He began to crack them open seeing Naruto with a _Gigantic Rasengan _coming down on Airi who countered her with a pink Neon lighted trident. A crater was starting to form under them, but they did not follow it down, they floated in place. Kakashi had to look closer at Naruto noticing that the Nine Tails' chakra had been tapped into. The Jonin attempted to push himself up to his feet, but pain shot through his body causing him to collapse back to his knees.

Naruto looked out the corner of his eyes to his sensei shaking his head which Kakashi seemed to understand.

Kakashi sighed nodding to Naruto, his student. This was his fight. If he was to keep up with Sasuke, then he and everyone else woud need to quit holding his hand.

Airi smiled with her eyes closed having her hair being blown back from the outrageous power they were releasing. "So...you are the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki?"

Naruto just growled in his downward position from the sky. **"...What does it matter to you!"**

"More than you could possible know." She admitted as a white light emitted from the centre from the collided attacks. The two jutsu were cancelled out as it launched both of them to the ground on opposite sides of the crater they had created. She looked to the male across the crater from her. It was not a large crater, but you could still fall and die. She moved her hand up to her left eye stopping the lightning for the time it was covered which only allowed to look out the crack of her fingers. "That technique you used must have a positive force."

Naruto stayed quit.

"Plasma has Negative and Positive ions, so they must have reacted to one another." Airi spoke trying to be her kindest before her and the rest of the Akatsuki would extract the Kyuubi from his body. It was obvious that the boy was under it's influence at the moment.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his eyes shot from left and right scanning the village and the damage it had took. He looked back to the young Akatsuki member. **"Why..." **He questioned wanting to know the reason for this. **"Why have you done this to the Leaf?"**

"For the sake of the Akatsuki." Airi went serious as she lowered her hand as the lightning to it's place at her eye once again. "And to finish my objective, I will capture you." She performed a few hand seal as the black ozoo encased her fist.

**"So..." **Naruto lifted his hand and looked at it. **"You did this just for a bunch of criminals?" **Ten clones came into existence around him with their arms crossed. His slitted eyes then snapped at her. **"Then you must be killed!" **Him and his clones charged in a circular fashion around the crater toward her as Airi did the same.

Once they closed the gap between one another, a clone threw a rushing punch right for Airi's face, but she ducked up under the clone's arm and gripped with her hand flipping it over her to pop smashing the ground. She then spun on her right foot pushing herself off the ground with her right hand, which she used to slammed the previous clone. She sent up a kick with her left leg cracking a clone right in the head. She planted her left leg with force to push herself off the destroyed ground to backflip behind a clone kicking it in the back sending it to another clone popping both of them. She performed another flip and skidded backwards right up under a jab from a clone, but she thought faster and dived forward to her hands and donkey kicked the duplicate right in the chest. She then spun herself and kicked another that ran up to her right. She placed a hand on the ground and dragged her feet in a circular fashion on the ground. She looked forward to see a clone leap off another clone's back with a kunai in it's hand flying right toward her. "Plasma Release," She clapped her hands together as the lightning got wilder. "Matter Storm." She aimed her finger at the clone and shot a black and pink with scattering pink lightning sphere at it launching both it and the clone into the sky as it then exploded with a huge eruption of lightning. The last three clones rushed her all with _Rasengans _reared back. Airi shook her head. 'Too easy.' She thought as she as she ducked to the left and spun counterclockwise tripping up one of the clones as and fell and smashed a _Rasengan _to the chest of one of it's allies causing it and itself to explode. She then leaped up and spun horizontally and dropped a kick on the last clone's head causing it to face plant slamming it's _Rasengan _on the ground kicking up dust all around her. She hummed. The original could not be seen, not in this cloud or when she hit the last one. She instinctively looked down thinking maybe he would try a chunin exam attack like he once did. But then the dust started to be sweeped away in one direction and once she looked, Naruto stood there with a clone forming another larger _Rasengan_, which was the source that swallowed the dust.

Naruto stood there with his clone as he stared to the girl while his clone circled it's hand around the bowling ball sized sphere. **"Giant Rasengan."**

Airi threw her right arm out to her side as her pink lightning circled around it and then the black and pink sphere came into existence. "Plasma Release: Matter Storm."

There was one quick breath released from the two combatants as they both blinked at one another. They both knew what was at stake. Naruto knew if his _Rasengan _was not enough to put her out and her jutsu was more powerful than his, then...He shook his head. He had a plan if this did not work out in his favor. In a split second, the two enemies shot right at one another sprinting a godlike speeds. Once the two of them got closer to one another with both of the their arms reared back, it seemed time slowed down. Though Naruto had pure rage in his eyes in his eyes, he could take the time to look in her's. They were as orange as her hair, and though these were not her original eyes, he could feel something. The reason why she was trying to capture him. No. Not because she was affiliated with the Akatsuki, but another reason. It felt like she was trying to prove herself...just like he was trying to prove himself to the villagers and everyone of the Ninja world. He was going to become the strongest ninja the Nation had ever seen. It felt like she was also trying to prove herself.

**"Rasengan!"**

"Matter Storm!"

The two of them thrusted their attack at each other as they collided creating a massive crater under them from just the sheer force of both their chakra. The crater was about as large as a quarter of the Leaf and as deep as a gorge. The Nine Tails' red chakra shot out randomly and Airi black chakra shot out.

Airi gritted her teeth in disappointment of herself. This _'Rasengan' _was actually defeating _Matter Storm. _Her eyes could not see these events occuring. This boy's chakra continued to rise higher and higher almost higher than her's. No! She defeated The Fifth Hokage! The Copycat Ninja! The Green Beast! The Temple Guardian! Her eyes widened in realization. Was this boy stronger than them?

Naruto clenched his free left fist as his mouth began to open in a yell. **"Airi Kai!" **He called out.

Her eyes widened at him knowing her name.

**"We both- we both are fighting for the same things!" **Naruto yelled. **"I'm proving myself and you want to prove yourself to whoever, but I have a goal larger that the five Nations and nothing that you hold can outclass it! I would love to see why you are after me and why you are even with the Akatsuki, but every single person in this world will know the name Naruto Uzumaki and I shall scratch through the land itself, so I'll help you...if you need it." **His _Rasengan _grew larger than her whole. **"MASSIVE RASENGAN!"**

Airi's eyes were widened by the Nine Ta- No. By Naruto's words. Her heartstrings tugged in her chest as her body felt warm on the inside and a blush crept onto her cheeks. This was the first time anyone had spken to her like that...and this was the first time in history that anyone has injured her. Not even the leader. Instead of increasing her power, she stopped and her technique and Dojutsu had vanished returning to normal. The large ball encased her and it shot her all the was to the other side of the crater digging her into the ground.

Once Naruto had no business in the air, he fell down and hit the bottom of the crater with a thump. Only about two minutes later, Naruto pulled himself out of the hole and was able to get back up to familiar ground. All his features had returned, but he looked fatigued. He pushed himself up forcefully ignoring all that pain he felt over his body. She had never laid a finger on him, but he did tap into the Kyuubi chakra. His blurry, half lidded eyes looked forward to the ground seeing the girls trail. He staggered forward and found her. She was in and out of consciousness, but that did not stop her teal eyes to shift to the blond Jinchuriki. "Like...I...said...before...I am...help...ing you, if you want." He stated as he lost consciousness and fell down next to her face first with his arm tossed over her chest.

Airi smiled. It was not like the Leaf would just let her stay there after all this mess, but...if she met Naruto again before her death, she would have to thank him for those words. She then lost consciousness.

**[Break]**

A gasp was let loose as Naruto's eyes snapped wide staring to the top of a tan tent. What happened? He pushed himself off the recovery bed as he looked forward to the body lying in the bed next to him. He rubbed one of his eyes trying to get the sleep of releasing a quiet yawn. When his vision steadied, his eyes widened seeing the person's face. It was that Airi girl and she was unconscious. He looked down to the rest of her body, but to find it wrapped in various seals. "What's up with that?"

At that, all the once genin squad had popped their heads into the tent to see the Uzumaki awake. "Oh, it looks like the Hero is awake." Shikamaru spoke with his usual dull voice coming into the tent.

Naruto looked around at everyone with a sheepish look. "Please don't call me that...its embarrassing." He admitted with his eyes closed.

"But its true," Tenten began. "None of us could even touch that girl-"

"Her names Airi Kai." Naruto spoke quickly

"Oh," Tenten waved it off.

Sakura then hugged Naruto and nudge his head smiling at the surprised boy. "Thank you, Naruto." She said.

Naruto smiled and let his eyes trail to Airi's body. "But what's wrong with this?" He asked referring to the seals wrapping her body.

"Oh yeah," Choji started.

"You're needed for something." Kiba finished in a very serious tone.

"Something?" Naruto pondered.

**[Break]**

Naruto stared at the individuals infront of him looking very dumbfounded by their question. He stood in the presence of the civilian and shinobi council. They wanted his opinion on what to do with girl that had just destroyed the village two day ago. Yep. Two days. She had been the fiercest adversary the Leaf had seen since Orochimaru attack, but the snake sennin could not do what this girl had accomplished. But back to the story. The two councils were at a disagreement at the moment. The council wanted to hold a public execution to show that the girl would not be a problem anymore, but the shinobi council wanted to make the girl a shinobi of Konoha ranking as a Jonin to replace Kakashi, Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi. They were only thinking of the possibilities that could occur having the girl with them. "Uh..."

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to say this, but I'm skipping over Sora's arc. No one cares for it, right? I'll just start after it.**

**I Am Gonna Hunt You Down!**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto stood, bewildered, infront of the two councils watching as they argued about the sole Kai member. They both made good points: she did obliterate their entire village, but aside from that, she could bring a greater strength to the Leaf. Wait! They never even thought about Airi's feelings about this whole thing, they have not even spoken to her yet. Naruto sighed closing his eyes. Maybe if she agreed to staying with the Leaf, it could benefit them all. It would be better to have an ally like that than an enemy like her, right? He lifted his right arm and scratched the back of his head. "Have you..." He started as the arguing ceased to exist drawing the council members attention. "...asked her how she would feel about any of your...stipulations? Don't join the Leaf and you'll execute her or join the Leaf and become a Jonin until Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Uber Brow awakens. Its really a straight answer, ya know?" He spoke trying to sound as logical as he could.

The council hummed simultaneously all looking to one another. To his question, they did not even ask the little girl. "No we have not..." A pink haired civilian council member spoke. She was Sakura Haruno's mother. "...both of you have been unconscious for two days now." She slammed her fist on the table that was located in the room made of complete wood. "But we cannot trust her, SHE'S a menace and she needs to be dealt with!"

Naruto's eyes lowered at hearing the word menace to describe Airi Kai. The villagers had called him that before when he was a child and nobody wanted him in the Leaf. Except for the few friends he made along the way. Who were they to call her a menace? Yes, she was apart of the Akatsuki, but nobody knew the full story behind the girl.

"She's right!" Another male civilian council member with grey hair shouted looking to the right at the silent shinobi council and the Head, Danzo Shimura. "Say she does agree to becoming a Jonin of the Leaf, who's to say she won't turn on us or feed information to the Akatsuki?"

One of the shinobi council member with fiery red hair turned to the previous man. "Who's to say she won't just depart when she finds out you all are trying to execute her?"

"She's strapped down by plenty of seals," Another female member of the council with golden hair spoke. "There is no way she can break free."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Hearing this was making him angry. Why were they trying to decide her fate. Even if it was life or death, they could not play God. His fist clenched shaking a bit. Beneath the power she had showcased, she was still a little girl. A short one at that! She only came to his chest! "STOP!" Naruto shouted with his eyes closed. Again, the arguing stopped. The room was large and his loud voice echoed. Surprised by his vocals, they looked at him. Naruto eyes opened and glared to them all, but Danzo was the only one that had been silent and calm the whole time. "I'm not letting you decide her fate! Let her choose herself, not under the word of others! I'll ask her if she's going back to the Akatsuki, and you'll let her! If she does come back to capture me, we'll deal with it then!" He knew the words coming from his mouth were plain stupid, but he could not fulfill a promise if she was dead.

Everything was silent for a bit as the words of the Jinchuriki began to sink in. He had spoke true words and that is what the boy felt...it was a connection to the girl. After a few seconds, Danzo Shimura chuckled with his only visible eye closed. He pushed himself to his feet with his cane. "Those are some valiant words coming from you, Uzumaki," He nodded opening his eye. "And you are right...ask her yourself, and, as remedial as it sounds, if she disagrees, let her go, but bring her to us if she agrees."

Naruto looked to the man. That was Danzo. The man who was controlling Sai...he was trustworthy, as he could seen but those bandages caused him to wonder. And like everyone said...curiousity kills the cat, well, in his case...fox. He nodded his head and turned his back to leave.

Sakura Haruno's mother looked out the corner of her eye to the older man. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Danzo chuckled once more sitting back down in his seat as he then sighed. He knew exactly what he was doing.

**[Partially Repaired Konoha]**

All around the Leaf, building were coming back to life thanks to the only wood user, Yamato. Roads were being restored and stores were being fixed. Despite all that had just happened, most of the villagers had smiles on their faces. They were not about let a little rebuilding spoil their good mood. Except if that girl was to awaken and try to lay waste to the village again.

Tents were placed around to for the injured for recuperation with medical nin placed in each one. This was needed. A lot of shinobi were injured from the attack on the village and most were still healing.

"This is so stupid." Kiba mumbled guarding a tent standing in a circle with the other squad members. He had his arms crossed in frustration as Akamaru barked at his words agreeing with him. "They might assign that brat to be our Jonin captain."

"I heard..." Shino started in his subtle voice with his hands in the pockets of his hoddie.

"Its temporary, though." Tenten added.

Ino turned her head to look at the girl next to her. "You're saying it like it isn't crazy."

"Well, it i-" Tenten began, but Choji cut her off.

"It is kinda crazy." Choji spoke with her cheeks filled with potato chips like the old days. He was just nervous now. "An Akatsuki member as our captain..." He muffled out. "Saying she does leave 'em, I still have a grudge against her."

Shikamaru nodded. "I agree with Choji," He put a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder. "Not even seventy-two hour ago, she did flatten our village and knocked us unconscious to go after Naruto after defeating our Jonin leaders and the lady Hokage."

"Right," Neji began eyeing his friends. "She was able to defeat all of us and our Hokage, if she ever defects, who's to say she won't finish the job."

Hinata Hyuga held her hands infront of her body as her mouth was next to open. "B-but..." She started. "Naruto trusted the girl enough to keep her alive, so if we do get a new captain, then we should respect her."

Kiba arched a brow at the Hyuga girl. "Sorry, but she's an accomplice of the Akatsuki-"

"Quiet." Sakura shut the boy up with ease. She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder smiling at the girl who just looked surprised. "I agree with Hinata," She said looking to all of them. "Naruto would never leave anyone who he did not trust alive to harm this world."

"You all do not have to worry..."

Their head snapped in the direction of the tent watching as the wrapped girl walked through the drapes with her arms behind her back forcefully due to the massive helping of seals placed all around her body. Her hair was messy and almost hiding her eyes. They turned to her cautiously watching as she stopped and looked to them with eyes that still looked very dazed. They were also half lidded.

"I'm leaving the Akatsuki." Airi spoke with a blank expression on her own face. "I could never return and face him."

Sakura walked toward her. 'Now that I got a better look at her, she's pretty cute.' She stopped and looked down at the shorter girl. Was she not a little too young to be a Jonin. Sakura was not sure if she could trust her. Her being under all the chakra seal was putting her at an disadvantage, but if Naruto kept her alive...then maybe she was okay. "Airi Kai, It is a pleasure to meet you under better terms..." She lifted her hand to shake the girl's. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Everyone around looked to Sakura as if she was stupid, except Hinata, who smiled at the girl being the only nice one. They just held a grudge against the girl because she laid waste to their village...well, it was as big as it sounded.

Airi continued to give the girl a blank look. Obviously this girl did not noticed she was unable to use her own arms. Her eyes closed as she began to chuckled.

Sakura and the group looked at her stupefied by the action of this mystery girl. 'She's laughing.'

Airi's eyes slowly opened and her mouth opened, but before she could speak, a sharp pain shot through her neck causing her eyes to widened. She lost her footing and topple over forward at Sakura.

Sakura gasped surprised as she caught the younger girl in a hug. "What's wrong?" She questioned urgently. The girl shook violently in her arms and she gasped constantly.

The group had worried expression at the girl's display. They had no idea if she was faking it or not, but they all were worried.

Airi began to groan in pain wanting to rip out of the seals, but all her strength was gone at the moment. "N-neck." She stammered hardly even able to talk.

Sakura reached to the back of the smaller girl's neck to move her orange hair out of the way.

"Hey."

Everyone's, minus Airi, attention was drawn to the left seeing Naruto Uzumaki standing looking at them.

Naruto looked at this scene. "What's happening?"

"I don-"

"Nothing too much." Airi grunted pushing herself off of Sakura to look at Naruto with one of her left eye closed in pain. She felt it on her neck. Someone had placed a Transfer seal on the back of her it. She went quiet. Only her clan was able to perform those type of seals. It was a type of seal that was used by the weaker Kai members who were unable to use their Dojutsu. It would transfer the user's eyes to the unfortunate Kai. 'This cannot be.'

"Well..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I need to talk to you."

Airi nodded as both her and the blond Jinchuriki began to make their way away from the others.

Sakura watched their departing figures with the rest of them. She turned to look over her shoulder to get a clear answer out of her friend, but they looked as confused her.

**[With Naruto And Airi]**

Naruto was slowly leading Airi to the Council members temporary office holding out on just straight asking her if she would switch over to the Leaf's side. He actually hoped she would. He did promise her that he would help her, and if she went back to the Akatsuki, then helping her could be harder. And actually, he already knew the other reason why the Shinobi Council wanted her to join the Leaf: to give them information on the Akatsuki and their goal. The blond walked with his hands behind his head looking to both sides at the villager. Airi was at his side, and they all was glaring as she passed. Sending her hateful gestures and words altogether. Like, "pest," and, "monster," and, "cretin". It was evident that everyone here hated her for what she did. He looked down to her out the corner of his right eye. And she knew this. Her head were cast down and her hair shadowed her eyes. He knew that feeling all too well. Being hated...was not something anyone could handle. But...it was just all fear they were showing. Fear turns to hate.

"I'm okay..." Airi said loosely due to the fact she was still wrapped in the seals. She did not blame them from taking precautions. On the inside, she was not okay. She was not use to hate filled glares that everyone was giving her. Her habitat was only a tree in the woods away from civilization. This whole...people thing was not her.

Naruto hummed as his attention went up to the sky. He could tell he was lying. An expert at telling someone was lying to him, he was not, but he just knew she was...because that was the same thing he used to say. "You already know where I'm taking you, right?"

Airi kept her head down. "Council. And I want to stay here in the Leaf." She told the whiskered boy.

Naruto was actually surprised by what she had said. Had she not seen the hate everyone was showing her? "R...really?" He asked a little stammer in his voice.

Airi's head lifted showing her teal eyes as they shifted to him. Her eyes showed that she did not care what those villagers thought of her. She was still trying to prove something to herself and no one in this world could make her steer away from it. She nodded with a new bounce in her step. "Yes," She said. "This is the village where everyone got stronger."

Naruto stopped in confusion not understanding what she meant by "this is the village where everyone got stronger".

Airi drug her foot around, spinning to her side to look at the boy to the left. "Something the matter?" She cocked her head to the side.

Naruto nodded looking dead at her. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Airi was now confused.

"This is the village where everyone got stronger"...what did you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Lead the way, then I'll explain." Airi whipped her head to the right so they could continue walking.

Naruto nodded and continued walking.

As they got further, Airi began to speak. "By 'This is the village where everyone got stronger', I mean this is where the three legendary sannin grew stronger, where the Third Hokage got stronger, where the one and only Itachi Uchiha got stronger, and where Minato Namikaze got stronger, so if I stay here, I might be able to unlock my third stage to complete my set." She explained.

Naruto hummed at her explanation. She was right about that, and he had to give it to her. She knew her history and that was great. But wait...if Sasuke would have, would he have gotten to the same strength he held now. Or would he just be stronger. "So, your goal is to become stronger? For who?"

Airi lifted head to look at the sky as memories from her past came back to life. Her eyes stared blankly to the peaceful clouds in the sky. They just floated along. "I am doing it for myself..." 'That's why they are gone.' She finished in her thoughts.

Naruto lips curled up into a smile looking at her thoughtful face out the corner of his eye. It was a legit goal. She was not doing it for no one else, but herself, and that was okay with it. "Oh yeah, one more thing," Naruto spoke.

Airi's head lowered to look at the Jinchuriki humming at the boy.

Naruto grew a large grin showing a foxy grin. "Ya know, you'll be continuing my training during Kakashi absence."

Airi raised a brow. "Say what?"

**[Council]**

Airi stood infront of the councils with a nervous sweat beat on her head. They were just staring at her. But she could tell it was not hatred for her completely. They were trying to see if she would crack, and being in this hostile environment would cause her to. The squads hated her, the shinobi hated her, and the villagers hated her. And that was true, an absolute fact.

Danzo cleared his throat as he began to speak to the younger girl. "I am Danzo Shimura," He continued. "As you know, three of our squad captains were severely injured during your...attack, so in return, we have requested for you to become a Jonin of the Leaf and lead the squad ten, seven, and nine." He spoke. He knew the others word not speak mostly due to the reason they did not want her as one of their top ranks.

Airi nodded understanding.

"After this, you shall report to the Hokage and give her the required information she request." Danzo eye narrowed at the girl. "And that means all information."

"Yes." Airi nodded once more.

"But, just to be sure, do we have your complete cooperation?" Danzo asked lifted his cane slightly off the ground, but no one could see.

Airi nodded once again.

"Okay." Danzo closed his eye tapping his cane on the floor twice causing the seals strapped around Airi to detach from her body defying gravity until they puffed away. "You are free to roam, but be sure to go to Lady Tsunade. That is your top priority."

Airi nodded tightening her fist and undoing them, shaking her arm to get the feeling back into them. "Okay," She said as her left hand lifted and went behind her hair to touch her neck. She rubbed it gently. There was another chakra coming from the seal.

Danzo stared at the girl. She had found out about the seal he had placed on her in her unconscious state. "So...you found it." He caught her attention causing the girl to gasp.

Airi looked to the man still with her hand on the back of her neck.

"Betray the Leaf, and the Yosogan will be my prominent eye." Danzo warned.

Airi eyes widened for a bit understanding the man meant. But what was the Yosogan? Was that what they were calling her Dojutsu? If fitted it. She gave a steady nod and began to walk away. That man...how did he learn how to perform a seal like that? She had hid all her clan secrets in the darkest of places. She still had her hand on her neck and her eyes were completely to the verge of popping out of her head. The seal was two way, so that both parties could swap eyes at any time...did he learn a way to reverse it? After a few calming down given to herself, she opened the door to the place and walked out closing it behind her. Her head lifted as she looked to the sky watching as a few birds flew by. Slowly, she fell back into the door and slid down it with a stammered gasp. She was trying to coupe with being a Konoha nin now. Her being apart of a village felt weird.

"When are we going to start?"

Airi head lifted looking to her right seeing the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki standing over her with his hands on his hips. She lowered her head. "Your training, right?"

Naruto pumped his fist. "Yeah," He shouted eager for his training to start. "My new ultimate jutsu isn't gonna create itself." He smiled rubbing the middle of both his nostrils grinning down to the girl.

"Um..." Airi pushed herself from the ground dusting off her butt with her hands. She was looking to her backside, but she continued to speak. "After my visit to the Hokage," She turned her head forward and looked up after she finished. "Then we shall resume your training, but it'll be under my rule, okay." She lifted her right index to the side of her.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned to her. "Do you need me to come with you, I know how hard it is to feel hated." He felt as if it was the best he could do for now.

Airi showed the boy a fake smile. "Just be in the field in thirty minutes."

Naruto gave her a thumb. "Just be sure to be there."

**[Temporary Hokage Office]**

Airi stood outside the door to the recently build Hokage Office staring at the door with a nervous look. She had yet to speak with the Kage. No doubt it would be bad blood between them. She was suppose to be the protector of this village, yet she was defeated by a little girl. She sighed lifted her left hand to knock on the door. She could not imagine what the Hokage would do. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Came the voice of the Hokage's aid.

Airi took a deep breath and opened the door seeing Tsunade Senju sitting behind a desk slightly cluttered with books. The dark haired Shizune stood at the right side of the desk holding a pig in her arms crossed over her chest. She closed the door and stepped in the middle of the room standing in slience with the two.

"Okay," Tsunade began folding her hands infront of her face. She had decided to keep this strictly business. She did not like this girl. She was not the type to hold a grudge, but this girl had hurt the village, and that was below the belt to her. And now this girl was joining the village. What type of hair brained skim was Danzo planning letting this girl join the village? "To get down to business, I am going to give you a few questions, and I need you complete cooperation on this."

Airi nodded with her hands. She could not tell what the Hokage was thinking and it was hard for her to maintain her cool knowing this was the woman who would give her the Konoha Headband.

"So...name..." Tsunade asked.

"Airi Kai." Airi answered truthfully.

"Age?" Tsunade continued.

"Fifteen." Airi answered.

"Date of birth?"

"May 5."

"Birth Place?"

"Island of Shinai, located off the northeast coast of the Hidden Nations." Airi admitted.

Tsunade hummed nodding. "What were your parents names?"

Airi looked at her. "I do not see how that is important, they are gone."

"Its for the records." Shizune put in.

"Oh." Airi nodded. "Norio and Ran Kai."

Tsunade nodded. "What is your chakra affinity?"

"Well, I have lightning as my affinity, pink lightning, matter, gas, and plasma." Airi replied.

"And my last questions..." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. This was where they would get down to the nitty-gritty. "Give me any information about the Akatsuki and the plans."

Airi's eyes shot to the corner of her eyes. She should have known. This was what the were after. But it was okay. Her eyes closed. She was not even apart of them anymore. Her eyes opened. "You might want a pen and paper for this."

**[Break- Training Field]**

Naruto paced in circles with his arms crossed. It had been an hour since Airi had told him to meet her here. She was thirty minutes late. It was like he still had Kakashi as a teacher. Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato was waiting with him. They were trying to get him to calm down, but the Jinchuriki wanted to train and develope his own ultimate jutsu. He was just too eager.

"Naruto, be patient, she'll be here any moment." Sakura tried standing next to Sai.

Sai nodded. "Sakura's right."

Naruto groaned impatiently. "Yeah, but..."

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

Their heads turned in the direction of the voice and they saw their new team captain running up to them waving. They all noticed her hair had no bows in it anymore and a bit of it was pulled infront of both her shoulders tied in the middle of her chest by blue cloth dangling due to gravity on the steel plate with Konoha insignia on it.

"Finally." Naruto huffed standing up straight and shook his fist at the short Jonin. "I've been waiting for an hour!"

"I'm sorry." Airi bowed to Naruto with her eyes squeezed closed. "I didn't mean to make you wait." She spoke in a helpless voice.

Naruto eyed the back of the girl's head surprised by the action. He had not expected her to do this.

"NA-RU-TOOOO!" Sakura stomped toward Naruto with her fist clenched having a burning aura around her.

Naruto edged back with his palms up to his chest. "Sa-Sakura." He said nervously.

"You idiot!" Sakura cocked her fist back to punch Naruto and she then thrust it forward.

Naruto tried to block, but in the next second, Airi was in front of Naruto lifting her right arm apprehending the strike as if it was easy.

'She caught it.' Sakura thought in shock.

Sai eyes had widened slightly at the sight seeing the short girl stop punch with such ease. Well, she did have to be something if she was able to go head to head with four of the strongest fighters in the village.

Yamato hummed from his position on the training field. It was surprising that she could take a punch from Sakura by catching it.

Naruto's eyes opened to see a orange mass below him. He then flinched when a piece of hair bounced up from her head and touched his nose acting as an antenna. "Airi?"

Airi turned her head to look over her shoulder at the taller boy. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing." He spoke stepping back.

Airi released Sakura's hand and turned to Naruto. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded pumping up his fist. "Of course."

Airi smiled and turned her head to everyone else. "We need to be in private for this training."

"Huh?" Yamato looked confused. "I need to sta-"

"Uh-uh..." Airi cut him off. "Its my way of training Naruto...and ALL his power is needed." She emphasized all.

Yamato looked at the girl. She was referring to the Nine Tails' as all his power. What in the world could she be planning on doing with it? He just hoped she could control it if it got loose. He nodded, and him and the other two left.

Once the two were alone, Naruto and Airi stood a few feet away from one another. Naruto was bursting with hype at the moment. "C'mon, where do we start first." He inquired quickly with enthusiasm burning in his eyes. He could not wait. What would it look like? How strong would it be? And most importantly, how destructive would it be? Maybe he would be able to flatten a village...not that the thought occurred to him.

Airi tapped her chin in thought. Her eyes then trailed to him. His strongest technique was obviously that _Rasengan, _so she would work with that second. "How many chakra natures do you hold?"

"One, and that is wind." Naruto replied.

Airi nodded. "It figures, you did cut through my _Matter Storm _with such ease...its kind of frustrating."

Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yea..."

Airi hummed now. "But by the looks of it, you haven't learned how to split you chakra nature yet." She informed.

"Split my nature?" Naruto said back obviously confused by what the girl said. "What does that mean?"

"Its a form of training my clan used to use frequently. Its able to evolve a simple chakra nature into something destructive." Airi informed lifting her right hand. "For instance, my lightning affinity," Lightning formed around her hand like a copy of Kakashi's _Lightning Blade. _"But if you have acquired the ability to Split It, then..." She clenched her fist as the lightning grew wilder causing Naruto to take a few steps back. Soon, the lightning around her around hand faded to yellow turning into thunder that roared louder than the previous lightning. "You can make a new chakra nature."

Naruto eyes were wide as he looked at her hand. Now his heart was just bouncing. New chakra nature. He wanted to scream like a girl. "What do you think wind would evolve to?" He asked. "Oh, maybe a full blown hurricane."

Airi shrugged in return. "My people were all lightning users, and this type of training can only work on you chakra affinity, nothing else."

"Then let's start this!" Naruto shouted to the heavens. "Aren't you the least bit curious about what wind could evolve to."

Airi nodded. "Of cou-"

"Then let's start this, Airi-sensei!" Naruto hopped up and down.

Airi looked to the boy being sure not to just stare at him. What he just called her, it felt warm. He actually liked her even though she destroyed hiis village. She smiled and grabbed his arm for him to stop bouncing.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to her.

"Naruto, this will not be as simple as you think," Airi warned the whiskered teen. "Its harder due to the fact that you are a Jinchuriki."

"What do you need me to do then?" Naruto asked.

Airi let go of his arm. "Create a clone."

Naruto nodded making a cross hand seal doing as he was told to do creating a clone right to his left.

"Now I need for you to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra." Airi told him.

Naruto looked at her as if this girl was stupid.

Airi understood the look and decided to explain it to him knowing he would just be confused. "Okay..." She lifted both of her index fingers. "Say this is your chakra," Her eyes shot over to the right one. "And this is the Kyuubi's..." They cocked over to the left. "Your chakra," She put the left one over the right. "is constantly keeping the Nine Tails' under wraps, which means your chakra is never at one hundred percent. About sixty-five is constantly holding it back. So you need to learn how to separate them."

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am Gonna Hunt You Down**

**Chapter 4**

Another explosion shot through the air as bird flew from the direction of the training field. The day was beginning to leave and the sun was about to begin to set.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped for the umpteenth time as he fell to his knees with his hands digging in the grass. He was panting with a half lidded dazed look in his ocean blue eyes. He was sweating profusely and his body was going numb quickly. He was running out of chakra, and it was a real pain. The training field had blast marks flying everywhere, and not just the normal _Rasengan_ blast marks. Marks that dug into the ground and stretched out of about twenty yards. He was going on his fifth hour of training and he was not progressing since he started. Airi-sensei had relayed to him that he would have to release a wind nature technique then try to separate his own chakra from the Nine Tails'. She had put it so simply. The Kyuubi's chakra was just to heavy to separate from his own. "This...is...im...possi...ble..." He spoke between panted closing his eyes as sweat dripped from his face.

Airi stood on the water that occupied a bit of the field with her arms crossed looking toward the boy in slight disappointment. But she could not be disappointed. Only her clan knew of this style of training, and this was the first someone of a different clan was attempting to evolve their chakra nature. The Jinchuriki had successfully gathered enough chakra to pull off a few defective _**Rasengans, **_but that was it. Each time he tried, it would shoot out a massive wave of energy and then it would explode. She brought he hand up to tap her chin with her right hand as she began to hum to herself watching the boy from a far.

Naruto grunted pushing himself up to his feet with his body showing much reluctance to his own will. But due to his immense will, he was able to push himself to his wobbly feet, leaning forward about to topple over, but he was able to steady himself. "One...one more try." He gritted his teeth moving his right shaky arm to his side as a clone appeared with it's hands floating over the original's. A cyan blue spark slowly came to life in the middle space of their hands. He closed his eyes. Now it was time to separate the two chakras. He concentrated as he tried to visualize what he could be doing. Watching both his and the Nine Tails' chakra. His was blue and the chakra of the Kyuubi was red and much larger than his, but they were mixed together in a spiral. "Wind release: Rasengan." He thrust his hand forward with a yell as a wide tornado shot out with a beam in the middle. He grunted as he squeezed an eye closed feeling his attack messing up all ready. It seemed very destructive, but he could not maintain the power, and it caused it to exploded launching him to the water.

The explosion snapped Airi out off her own thoughts and she saw Naruto flying. She sighed as she leaped far to the left and braced herself to catch the boy. She caught Naruto and it caused her to edge back a bit causing the water to life up from her feet. "What do you eat?"

"Ichi...raku...Ramen." Naruto answered through breaths looking over his shoulder in the girl's arms. It was pretty surprising that the girl was not sweep away by his body; she was pretty strong.

Airi sat the boy down on the water and he fell to his knee in an instance unable to actually do it on his own. His whole body was shaking and he was panting wildly. She looked down to his back forgetting her train of thought. A really great way to get Naruto to achieve his new chakra nature was at her mind, but she could not remember. She groaned tugging down on her Konoha headband pulling her hair down trying to jog her memory.

"How's Naruto training going?"

Both of their heads lifted to see Sai and Sakura Haruno walking up to the both in their casual uniforms. Sakura had her hands behind her back obviously hiding something.

"The ground keeps shaking and its constantly getting cold than warm." Sakura finished as they stopped near the water looking to the two.

Sai nodded. "Yes, its pretty strange." He commented.

"Well..." Airi started moving her right arm behind her back to grab her left hand as she started to rock back and forth. "He's progressing..." She spoke humming to herself. "But he is unable to maintain his jutsu. That's why the weather keeps changing." She explained. "Too much of both his and the Nine Tails' chakra is being released at once and it causes his chakra to be defective."

"Oh..." Sakura said glad she could understand what this girl was talking about. "Well...after a long day of training," Sakura brought her arms to the front of her body holding two boxes.

Naruto nose began to twitch as he sniffed and tried to follow the blissful scent, but his body was too hurt to even move. His head lifted and saw the boxes his friend held. "Ichi...raku?" He questioned slowly as he fell to his face and his splashed the water. His head lifted as he drug his arms up attempting to crawl toward the heavenly food.

Sakura and Sai looked toward one another with a bewildered look on their faces at the present. Guess his training was a bit tough on him this time.

Airi shook her head with a small snicker stepping over the willed boy walking toward Sakura and Sai. Once she made it toward them, she took the boxes and sat on her knees back on dry land. She inhaled through her nose deeply. "This really smells delectable." She teased the whiskered blond.

Naruto groaned loudly trying his damnedest to get to them. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He groaned more. "You...re...soooo...cruuuuueeeeeeel!"

Airi started to chuckle at the unfortunate boy and Sakura decided to join in on laughing.

**[Break]**

"One bowl really isn't enough for me." Naruto spoke with his eyes closed looking onto his village from his spot on the Hokage Monument. Him and his squad members looked onto the village as the sun began to set on the horizon. "I'm still starvin'." He fussed.

"Who cares." Sakura stated bluntly sitting on the right of her longtime friend shaking her head.

Sai showed his fake smile and nodded sitting on Naruto's left. "Yeah. Who cares." He agreed with that smile.

Naruto growled and gave the pale boy a look that said "are you serious". "Yeah, no one asked you." He spat out.

Airi sat next to Sakura watching how they talked to one another out the corner of her eye. She wanted to smile, but she did not have the will to. It was heart warming to see how close they were, and she was there ruining their time together. Her mouth opened as she began to speak. "I am truly sorry..."

"Huh?" They looked to her.

Airi eyes shifted away from them to look down at the Leaf and everyone repairing it. This was all because of her. "I have not told anyone how sorry I am for causing this much damage." She explained. "Everyone here hates me for the damage I cause and I cannot make up for it." She frowned looking down to the civilians that had no idea they were up there.

Sakura and Sai stared at the girl for a second.

"Make up for it by smiling." Naruto spoke looking out far into the distance with thoughtful look.

"...What?" Airi questioned in a soft voice with her eyes lowered.

Naruto looked at her out the corner of his eye seeing how down the short girl was. "Just smile...even though the civilian hate you. Smile because your team hates you. But just smile because its the past, and the rest you can do is look forward." Naruto looked back forward as they watched him. "And to be one hundred with you, I hold a grudge against you."

His words shocked the girl feeling as if her heart had just dropped at that very second.

"But I don't hate you...I hold a grudge because of what you did to the Leaf." Naruto admitted speaking his mind now. "This is my home and I don't think it possible to make up for what you did. I want to hate you, but I can't. We are so similar in a lot of ways, so you and the village thing is the past. Now focus on the future and try to be an asset...and soon...everyone will come around."

Sakura and Sai looked to Naruto as if he had grew a second head or something. This actually was not the first time Naruto had made sense, but Sakura could hardly remember such a feat.

The corner of Airi's mouth began to twitch as a bright and cheerful smile spread across her lips with her eyes closed. This time...her smile was real. She was showcasing all her emotion in it and she could not be happier after hearing Naruto's words. Then it became her goal: she would unlock the third stage to the _'Yosogan' _for that boy right there. That blond haired Jinchuriki. She would show Naruto that she was truly part of the Leaf and she would protect this place with the eyes she was blessed with.

Naruto smiled at her finding her smile to be cute. He wanted her to be happy. Never would he let someone beat themselves up over something that occurred in the past. Not even an old enemy. Then, something came to thought. "Where a you staying?"

Airi eyes cracked opened slowly as she looked at the Jinchuriki for a couple seconds until she realized what he had said. Her eyes shot wide a she smacked her forehead. "Awwww, man!" She mentally cursed herself. She then hung her head. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Sai looked to the girl. "My place is full." He lied remembering a book he had read about his own personal space. He would have to lie to someone just to do it.

"Well..." Naruto started lying down on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked up at the darkening sky. "I got some roo-"

"No!" Sakura yelled pulling the small Airi to her side in a hug. The smaller girl's eyes were widened in shock. "It'll be a little wierd to have a girl staying with you, idiot," She spoke bluntly. "She'll room with me."

Naruto eyes shifted to Sakura then back to the sky with the the image of those two having a slumber party running through his head. He started to giggle perversely as a blush crossed his cheek.

Sakura growl with her eyes closed and her brow twitching in anger. She then pounded her fist on Naruto's head. "Quiet being a pervert!"

Naruto groaned in pain rubbing the animatedly large bump on his head. "Owww." He sat up and brought his legs from the side of the building to sit Indian style with his eyes squeezed closed in frustration. "But, Sakura, wait..."

Sakura put her hand on Airi's head. "What, Naruto."

"Your mother...she is one of the civilian council members..." Naruto said hoping Sakura knew what that meant.

Sakura just gave the Jinchuriki a sharp look nodding to what he just said. She knew what it meant. The civilian council wanted to hold a public execution for Airi. They all wanted her dead, but they could not now.

**[Break]**

"I don't think so! I'm not letting that..._girl _stay in my home! She a monster! A nefarious scoundrel that needs to be killed."

A gasp was heard. "She isn't, mom. She's actually a pretty nice girl. And she's helping Naruto with his training...training to help protect the village."

Airi sat in silence on Sakura Haruno's bed with her hands on her close together knees. She had been listening to Sakura and her mother argue for the pass three minutes and each word from the older woman's mouth made her feel worse. This was starting to make her sadder than she already was. 'But...' She shook her head vigorously. 'Naruto's words mean more to me than her.' She thought to herself clenching her fist on her knees. It was true that she held Naruto words close to her heart and they would always stick with her. And before she die, she would make sure Naruto did not hold a grudge against her anymore.

"Hey..." Sakura opened the door slightly making sure not to just rush in...but it WAS her room after all. She came in fully and closed the door behind her with a smile on her face. She could tell that Airi heard each and every word that had escaped her mother's lips, and she could tell by the miserable look on the girl's face. Sakura walked closer and sat on the bed to the right of Airi. "Sorry about that."

Airi shook her head at Sakura's words. "Do not be...I understand your mother's words." She spoke.

"She's just frightened a bit..." Sakura told her. "Never has the Leaf done this, and now the sole person who caused the damage was right under her nose."

Airi hesitated, but nodded at Sakura and her response. "Thank her for me."

Sakura nodded. "But we should get to sleep, you got a knuckled headed ninja to train tomorrow." She informed as she shifted herself to get under the covers to the bed.

Airi looked around. "Where am I sleeping?"

Sakura lifted the covers with a smile on her face.

Airi blushed a bit, but accepted her invitation to sleep with her. She moved and wrapped in the cover with Sakura. "Goodnight...Sakura."

Sakura smiled and turned off the lamp that was close to her bed. "Night, Airi."

**[Scene Change]**

Back at a familiar cave in the middle of nowhere, ten individuals flashed onto the fingers of the large Gedo statue. The new tenth one was a new recruit of the Akatsuki, Tobi.

"What is so important that we had to have a meeting so suddenly?" Kakuzu asked in his rainbow silhouette, but it was obvious that he was holding a body over his shoulders.

"Zetsu has acquired some information for us." The leader spoke in his impassive voice letting his ringed eyes trail over to said Akatsuki member with the venus fly trap head surrounding.

Zetsu nodded as he then started to speak. "We might need to dig a grave, because or itsy-bitsy Airi Kai has defected and joined the Hidden Leaf." Zetsu informed the Akatsuki members.

There was a few seconds of silence, until Kisame Hoshigaki spoke. "This is surprising, isn't it?" He questioned grabbing his broad sword from his back and he rested it on his right shoulder. "With her loyalty toward you, I never woulda thought that she would turn on us..."

"He's right," Deidara started moving his bang from his eyes. "We shouldn't have trusted an outsider like her."

"Yep," Hidan chuckled. "She betrayed us in the end, how surprising."

"Who's Airi?" Tobi questioned in a high-pitched voice.

"No one." The leader said looking to the 'new recruit'. "Our new goal at this moment is capturing both Airi Kai and the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki..." He turned his attention to Kakuzu and Hidan. "Hidan, Kakuzu, make your way to the Leaf and capture Airi Kai dead or alive, but capture the Jinchuriki alive."

"Why are you sending that zombie pair?" Kisame spoke in a tone that said he did not like his choices.

"Because...they are in the Land of Fire at the moment."

**[Break]**

"N...Onee-chan..."

Sakura's eyes slowly cracked opened to see the top of Airi's head. Her eyes trailed after hearing the girl weep softly and found the nuzzling her face into her chest clutching her he top tightly. Sakura could feel the dampness of her top and it only caused her to worry about the younger girl. She was just so peaceful and innocent when she was sleep. The information she received from Tsunade about must have been flawed. It looked as if she could not hurt a fly. She wrapped her arms around Airi's head and pulled her closer.

**[Break]**

"Ah, Damnit!" Naruto yelled as he was launched back once again by his defective _Rasengan, _which always exploded everytime he tried to evolve his wind nature. He flipped and skidded on his feet kicking up dust. He panted softly with his left eye closed. He lifted his fist and clenched it tightly. He could feel how much he was progressing since was could stand up...straight. Well, as straight as he could. He had came up with a strategy. Focus on his wind chakra that was blended up with the Kyuubi's chakra and try to force his own chakra away from the large chakra. The Nine Tails' chakra was strong, though. But he was able to throw enough chakra into it.

Airi smiled watching the boy not even masking how amazed she was by how he had exceeded the level he was at yesterday. This would be the first time in history that someone of a different clan would achieve this training. But, there was a way a different way to actually separate the chakra, but she could not remember. It was special way for a Jinchuriki.

Naruto lifted his right hand to his side as a clone formed a new, brighter _Rasengan _and after a few seconds, white shuriken blades began to spin around the sphere. He looked down at the ball with a raised brow as the blades grew larger with each second of him trying to separate both chakra and the large blades caused him to throw his right arm to his side as the blades ripped through the dirt.

Airi's eyes widened as she watched the evolved _Rasengan. _Was this his new nature? No. This was something else. Something more powerful. It was extremely powerful, and it vibrated. An evolved version of a nature never turned into a new jutsu, but a new unique nature. Maybe he was gaining a mass amount of chakra control that he was able to create...that. She had information that the jinchuriki had gotten far in his training with creating an ultimate jutsu, so she just guess this was it. But with the ripple from the blades, it was not perfected.

And in the next second, an Anbu Black Op member used the shushin technique and appeared in the training field. This Anbu member had a cat mask with long purple hair and feminine body.

Naruto looked at the woman and cancelled the jutsu instantly as he wondered why she was here.

Airi walked to the side of the taller Naruto and stopped at his side.

The mysterious Anbu member walked and stopped a few feet away from the two. "Airi Kai?"

"Yes..." She questioned worried.

"From the information we received about the Akatsuki, the description of two have been made out by the Fire Temple. Kakuzu of Takigakure and Hidan of Yugakure has been sighted and has took in a monk from the temple." She explained. "We need you, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi to apprehend them immediately."

Airi looked to the Black Op female, but then her eyes closed. So they had found out about her then and they had sent that immortal duo to finish the job. "I cannot." She refused lifting her arm to rest her elbow it on her left hand.

"What?" The female sounded surprised. "Lady Hokage has requested you personally."

"Sorry..." Airi closed her eyes. "Send Captain Yamato in my place. I have to keep his training going."

"But-"

"I'm not saying it again, because I am not a tape recorder." Airi spoke seriously.

The Anbu member nodded. "H-hai!"

**Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5

Someone will be killed off in this chapter since Asuma is still in a coma...but who?

**I Am Gonna Hunt You Down**

**Chapter 5**

A seven man squad walked through a forest silently all being aware of all their surroundings. It was a small unit from Konoha that consisted of Captain Yamato, Ino Yamanaka, Chijo Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and three other random Konoha chunin. The sun was still high in the sky so being worried was about slim to none. Night was what they had to be worried about. But their destination was not that far. The Bounty Office was where the two Akatsuki members were last seen, so hopefully they could catch the before the any further.

"I told ya," Ino walked next to Choji as she fussed at said boy about Airi Kai. "That little girl is not going to last. She was given her first mission, and she blew it off like it was nothing." Choji nodded half listening. "It won't take long before they exile her."

Choji shrugged. "I don't care what it says on paper, she still isn't my captain." He said sounding very much like a stubborn child. "Only Asuma-sensei is qualified to actually lead us, not some underage kid."

Shikamaru just sighed. He had love for Asuma-sensei, but this was just too much for him. He did not really care for Airi, but he did not hate her. Hate for someone with that power is not just bestowed onto one easily. He did not care if she was his captain or not.

The three random chunin was looking back onto the two as the talked about the girl. There was a silver haired one with bug eyes having purple irises, a second with long brown hair falling down on all side with grey eyes, and the third had grey low cut hair with dark eyes. The brown haired one opened his mouth. "Hopefully, that girl leaves the village soon." He said with much hate for the sole Kai member. "My brother was injured during that attack, and he's still being looked after."

The three squad looked at the man.

The silver haired man looked to the right at the brown haired man. "Yeah, I heard." He recalled hearing what happened. "I hope that girl messes up and gets banished soon. We can't have her running rampant if she decides to betray the Leaf."

"Oh, give her a break." Captain Yamato spoke suddenly actually not tired of hearing them talk behind Airi's back, but just sick of them doing it. He did not know Airi too well, and her intention were secret, but he was never quick to judge anyone. "She denied going on this mission so she could continue Naruto's training." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Naruto...remember him? The boy who the Akatsuki is after? Yes...that _girl _is on the road to making him stronger so he can prevent himself from being captured."

The six shinobi looked forward at the man infront of them all. Ino just crossed her arms not liking the girl still. She had kicked her in the head during the attack and it was painful. She just huffed.

"Captain Yamato," Choji spoke. "You can understand why we don't like her, right?"

Yamato nodded. "And do you know what she's doing at this moment?"

**[Scene Change]**

"Rasengan Barrage!" Two clones fell from the sky both with a single _Rasengan _falling onto the infamous Airi.

Airi looked up at the two clones. She smirked clenching both her fist as lightning surrounded them. Then she crouched down about to leap up and counter them with her lightning powered fist. But instead, she vanished causing the clones to gasp. In an instant, she reappeared flying toward their stomachs as she thrust both of her arms forward to their chest areas. "Lightning Release: Sharp Spear!" She shouted crashing into them popping them with such ease. After, she flipped and rolled on the scarred ground as she skidded with her right hand looking up watching as the original Naruto lifted his hands to perform a cross hand seal creating a clone as the started to make a _Rasengan. _This caused her to act. She stopped herself from skidding back digging her hand into the ground as she vanished once again.

Naruto eyes widened as the blades to his new technique formed which made him lift his arm over his head as the blades spun around it. "Rasenshuriken!" He yelled, but he gasped instantly once his eyes made contact with an elbow that would have smashed his nose. He looked closer seeing as it was his little trainer in a very awesome pose about to cave in his nose. He lowered his arm as the technique dispersed. This was the third failed attempt after he had "master" this new jutsu. He closed his eyes sighing a bit ready to be chewed out by this girl.

Airi stepped back and looked up at the embarrassed boy. She lifted and put both of her hands on her hips as she lowered her head. His training was coming to an end, but there was a lot to work on. Like his new _Gust Release_ that he had finally, partially acquired. He had not mastered it one hundred percent, but he could still perform jutsu. "Naruto..." She started as her head lifted and both her eyes opened. "You are wide open, and that jutsu obviously does not last for long. How do you expect to actually make contact with you target if he's already on you and has efficiently stopped you and that immensely powerful jutsu. Do not just use it for show."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his eyes still closed. "So, how do you expect me to give myself more time to get everything ready?" He asked opening his eyes to look down at her.

Airi looked at him in thought. She then tapped the toe of her sandles on the grass as she began to think.

**[Scene Change]**

Hidan sat on the steps of the bounty office with a three bladed scythe horizontally over his shoulders and neck with his hands on the staff. He was waiting for his money hungry partner to return from delivering the monk for the bounty. He was ready to head toward the Leaf and reek havoc on all of the Konohians. The only real thing he was worried about when he would get there was Airi Kai. That fucking future predicting could be a pain to go against. Deidara had warned him about the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, but he was not Deidara.

Far away approaching the building from the left, the seven man squad from the Leaf was making its way toward Hidan. They had not spotted him yet, so they did not know what to expect. Ino suddenly lifted her hand and pointed to the man on the stairs taking notice of the cloak he was dressed in. "I think that's him." She spoke actually nervous knowing the Akatsuki were powerful and they only knew a bit about this man...but there should have been another.

Yamato stopped as he got a better look at the man. Yes. It was the Akatsuki member from Yugakure named Hidan. He lifted his left arm to stopped the group that followed him. "I need to ask..." He began not looking to any one of them.

This got everyone's attention.

"Are all of you prepared to fight?" He asked. "I don't know the full strength of the Akatsuki, so we are at a slight disadvantage. We only know how they fight and that it."

They nodded to the man ready for battle and to protect Naruto. "Yes."

Yamato nodded as he proceeded to get closer to the man.

Hidan hummed softly as his head lifted turning toward the approaching few. His eyes narrowed trying to get a closer look a the squad that was closing in on him. 'Konoha...' He grew a small smirk as he swung his scythe around his neck and caught it in his right had all while standing to his feet.

"He noticed us." Shikamaru informed causing everyone to get ready.

Hidan walked down the steps with his scythe rested on his shoulders watching them as he met then on the ground. He flipped his scythe and pressed the top on the ground with his hand resting on the bottom of it. "So, they sent a team to meet us, huh?"

Yamato nodded putting up his guard. "Airi Kai has given us the information we need to prevent you from taking a step into the Leaf." He glared to the man.

Hidan lifted his scythe from the ground and held the staff with his right hand letting the blades drop down and dig into the dirt. He chuckled a bit showing his teeth. "She has been a nuisance..." He gripped the staff tighter locking onto his target. "Since she arrived!" He shouted as he shot toward Yamato dragging his scythe on the ground. He had a large grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes.

Yamato took a single step back looking out the the corner of his eyes. "You three are with me..." His head turned back forward to the oncoming man. "Team Asuma, wait for the second." He ordered causing all of them to say "Hai". Yamato lifted his right arm letting it turn into a pillar of wood.

'Hmmm, wood.' Hidan thought inwardly dragging his scythe into the air and dropped it down on Yamato's head.

Yamato moved the wooden arm horizontally blocking the attack coming face to face with the Akatsuki member. He grunted pushing the man back. "You aren't breaking this wood with a simple weapon." He informed throwing his arm to the left to break the struggle and making the man whip to the left.

Hidan stabbed his blades into the ground and spun around clockwise dragging it roughly through it kicking up asphalt about to cleave Yamato in half from his waist.

Yamato leaped up and slammed down on the blades of the scythe as he made a signal to the three Konoha chunin to attack now.

The three leaped over Yamato's head performing similar hand seals simultaneously. Once they finished, their cheeks puffed up. "Flame Release," They yelled.

Hidan smirked as he dragged his scythe back to him forcefully making Yamato flip off it. "Thing might get a little toasty." He spoke as he spun his body.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" They finished shooting balls of flames from their mouth down to Hidan, but once they hit, a tornado was made from him rotating his scythe around his body so quickly.

Hidan finished throwing his scythe to the side with his right hand causing the flames to disperse in a flourish all around him. He looked straight to his attackers. "Is that all?"

"He's tough." Yamato said to himself trying to think of a plan. He nodded to himself as he charged at the man creating a large mallet with both his hands.

Hidan brought his scythe up ready.

Yamato and his three helpers ran in sync as they closed the gap between one another. Yamato brought his right mallet hand down on Hidan's head.

Hidan brought his staff up over his head and blocked the attack easily, but out the corner of his eye, he saw the long brown hair Konoha shinobi running to him with a kunai in both hands. He rotated his scythe counterclockwise smacking Yamato's arm out of the way as he then rotated clockwise digging it in the dirt lifting dirt into the chunin's eyes blinding him. He then rotated it more cutting the man on the chest causing him to gasp, but Hidan swayed back instantly as a mallet attempted to knock his block.

Yamato brought the same mallet back around in an attempt to finish the man.

Hidan spun around will rotating the scythe smacking the strike out of the way with little effort.

Yamato brought around more pounds from his mallets, but they could not connect with the faster man. Then he came up with the idea. He stepped back creating pillars of wood from his feet launching him intoo the sky.

Hidan looked up at the man, but his attention had to go onto the three chunin remembering he had already cut one of them.

The silver haired one had a short sword throwing multiple stabs at Hidan's mid-section, but the Akatsuki block the attacks with the sides of the blade.

Hidan then stepped forward ducking under a strike slamming the bottom of the staff into the chunin's gut causing him to cough and gag. He then spun around knocking up a fist with the bottom of his staff finishing off with slicing the grey haired one all the way up his body as he spun around once more to slice the silver haired one across his chest. He spun the scythe over his head as he then knocked the three he cut away.

"Wood Release!" Yamato yelled from his position in the sky on his stepping stools aiming down both his hands. "Mallet shower!" He yelled as his fingers turned to wood stretching down to Hidan, and with each second his fingers broke off into more and more wooden pillar until it was nearing the thousand range.

Hidan chuckled seeing all the wood flying down at him. He then started to step back as they started to crash down into the dirt. Once multi wood started to hit the ground, he turned and began to run as wood continued to hit the the ground. He leaped left to right avoiding each attempt at his life. Once he heard the crashes stop, he skidded to a stop as he spun around to look up at the thousand of pillars leading up to Yamato. He clenched his scythe. "Time to die!" He charged at the pillars and leaped up halfway charging up at Yamato.

Separate pillars of wood shot out the other with going straight Hidan, but the man leaped side to side all around the cluster of pillars confusing Yamato. And before he knew it, Hidan was right below him, about a hundred feet in the air hold his scythe horizontally with both hands. "He's too fast."

Hidan thrust the staff of his scythe up hitting the man in the chest ripping his arms from the wood flying higher into the sky. He had a wide grin on his face. He kicked off Yamato and spun around bringing his blade down on his chest slicing him. He rotated his scythe and slammed the bottom of his staff into his chest launching him to the ground creating a dust of an explosion.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji hid their faces with their arms from the mass of dust flying everywhere blowing their hair back. When everything had subsided, they opened their eyes to see Yamato and the three chunin standing together about two yards away from Hidan. They all were obviously bruised from the man.

Hidan held his scythe over his face as he watched the tip of the blade and blood run down the side. This was a mixture of four shinobi blood. He stuck his tongue out as he licked the side of the blade getting the blood as he then swallowed. This was lick taking out four pest with one stone.

The silver haired chunin gasped with a nervous look on his face. "W-what is he doing?" He stammered.

A pole dropped down from Hidan's sleeve as he drew a circle with a triangle matching the symbol of necklace. His whole then turned black with a skeleton design. He lifted his right hand which held his scythe cackling loudly. "I hope you know what happens next!" He lifted his left hand that held the sharp pole. "This is Lord Jashin's divine punishment!"

Their eyes were wide. "What's he doing?" Yamato questioned.

"HaHaHa!" Hidan cackled stabbing himself with the pole straight in his heart, but he did not receive any damage from the attack on himself. Instead, Yamato and the three chunin gasped as they clutched their heart falling down to their knees and then to their face going silent.

"Captain Yamato!" Ino screamed running toward the down shinobi with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh, Crap!" Shikamaru said very worried.

"What happened!" Choji shouted.

Once they got to the down group, they kneeled at their side to examine their bodies. Ino looked at their body not spotting any wounds.

"Ino, do you think you can heal them?" Shikamaru questioned.

Ino shrugged. "I-I don't know..."

Hidan's body faded back to it's original color as he lifted and rested his scythe over his shoulders looking to them. They were beyond medical attention. He stabbed himself in the heart, but the pain was redirected to the one's he cursed when he drank their blood.

"Hidan..."

Hidan looked over his shoulder to see his partner, Kakuzu.

"We are straight to the Leaf now." Kakuzu informed walking up to Hidan stopping at his side. "Unless-" In an instant, he leaped away leaving Hidan by himself.

Hidan looked up to see two shinobi flying down at him. Once he looked closer, he could see that it was the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki and Airi Kai with his right hand out to the side and her left hand out next to his with lightning crackling in the middle. Airi and Naruto went back to back with one another still aiming their hands down at the Akatsuki member.

Hidan took a step back.

"Great Lightning Breakthrough!" They both shouted launching down the ball of lightning at Hidan.

Hidan leaped back just in time as the lightning crashed into the ground and exploded with a gigantic tornado with lightning crackling around it wildly. He looked up as the power blew him back with immense force. He flipped and skidded on the ground dragging his scythe infront of him. He stood up straight as he watched the tornado fade away with lightning crackling around mildly. Gladly, he was not caught up in that. There was not telling what it could have done to his body.

Kakuzu landed back at Hidan's side as if nothing had happened.

"Kakuzu, you bastard, why the hell didn't you tell me that was about to happen?" Hidan yelled pissed at his partner.

"You are a ninja, next time, be aware." Kakuzu said simply as he looked forward watching as Naruto and Airi told the team before to leave.

Once they left with the bodies, Naruto and Airi turned around to look at the two Akatsuki members. Kakuzu and Hidan. The immortals. Naruto brought his fist up and aimed it at both of the villians.

"Nine Tails, make this easier on all of us and surrender." Kakuzu spoke in a dry tone looking to the blond. "And if you insist on fighting, I will not show mercy to you."

"As if I'm giving up before I test my new power out on some lames." Naruto said clenching his fist tighter than before. He had finished his training with Airi about twenty minutes ago and Tsunade had them come straight here just in case something horrible happened.

"Don't get too cocky, boy." Kakuzu spoke a little anger in his voice. He tossed of his cloak showing his weird body with four mask on his back. "You should know your superiors."

Naruto brought his fist up to his face. "Then you should be on you knees." He joked clenching his fist. But then he flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked to the source and found Airi looking up to him. "What?"

"Remember, destroy the mask." Airi reminded the boy in an attempt to aide him in probably one of the toughest fist he had.

Naruto nodded. "So...you got the other one?"

Airi just turned her head forward and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Hidan glared at the girl. Just the person he did not wantt to fight. Hopefully, he could cut her and end this quickly before shit hit the fan.

Airi looked at Hidan with a look that said she did not care who he was or who he was to her before. Only a mere associate in her old conquest to capture the Tailed Beast. The Akatsuki was nothing more than a memory to her. Her place was in the Leaf and her duty was to protect Naruto Uzumaki and the other Jinchuriki. But, no matter what, the two men standing on the opposing side than her was her elder. "Lord Kakuzu, Lord Hidan..." She greeted with a small nod.

"Young Kai." Kakuzu greeted her, but his look stayed the same as before.

"Bite me." Hidan spat out in disgust as he watched the young girl.

"Vulgar as ever..." Airi shook her head seeing him as the typical, bloodthirsty man that she knew. He was a Jashin worshiper...but it was time for him to be on the other side of the ritual. Not that she actually knew anything about it.

Naruto looked at her out the corner of his eyes. It seemed that she still respected these men even though they were on opposite sides. He looked back to the man he was about to face off against. Since she still respected them, that means he had to be on guard at all times. His hands lifted performing his signature cross hand seal as nearly fifty clones puffed into existence behind Airi and the summoner. He shifted and pointed his left thumb to his chest poking it as he looked straight Kakuzu. "You are about to get a front row seat to the results of my training!" He yelled causing his clones to cheer pumping their fist. "Now let's go!" He bellowed to the heavens as he pointed his finger straight to Kakuzu. His clones charged toward the strange man of the Akatsuki.

As they passed, Airi gave Naruto a nod.

Hidan narrowed his eyes through the clones trying to get a clear vision of them. Then he saw her: Airi was charging toward him in the middle of the clones for coverage so she could get close to him. He brought his scythe up in the nick of time as he felt a huge weight crash against his blade causing him to edge back greatly. He grunted as the middle blade of his scythe started to crack as thunder shot around everywhere. His eyes lifted from his blade and saw Airi with her right elbow against said blade.

"Thunder Release!" Airi crashed through the blade letting her elbow impale his chest. "Tremor!" She announced instantly ending up behind Hidan about a yard away in the same position.

Hidan had a sweat bead on the side of his head as he looked down to his body seeing that the chest of his cloak was completely and his chest was singed badly showing a bit of his ribs.

Airi stood up straight as the thunder subsided from her body standing with her back to Hidan. Her hand lifted showing the middle blade of his scythe and she flipped it in her right hand. "As I remember...you are too stubborn to die..." She actually praised him as she turned to face his back. "Having survived a jutsu by father created himself says a lot...lucky I held back." She caught the blade in her gripping it in reverse. She held it tight enough for it to cut and drew blood from her hand, but it did not matter. "But now its time for you to go to hell." She charged at him with her arm back. Once she got close to him, she brought her arm up and dropped it down diagonally trying to cut him with his own scythe blade.

Hidan spun around clockwise dragging his two bladed scythe and countered her strike effectively creating sparks, but he chose to act first and deliver a straight kick with his left leg.

Airi leaped and flipped over him before the attack could even touch her. She landed on her left leg and kicked him in the back with her right leg causing him to stumble forward.

Hidan steadied himself and spun around counterclockwise dragging his scythe with him once again.

Airi leaped up over the scythe and performed a front flip and slammed down with her legs spreaded slightly standing on the two blade. She quickly stepped forward toward him and leaped on his chest and kicked him in the face twice.

Back with the sea of clones, a crowd of them leaped into the air all coming down the Kakuzu as he quickly started to handle them with minimum effort. Kakuzu grabbed the fist of a single one that flew down to him and flipped him over his shoulder then planting his hand on the ground kicking a clone in the face. He shifted and spun himself around swaying to the left passed a flying knee. He lifted his hand and grabbed the clone's loosening his right arm's stitches as he thrust his arm forward destroying it and all that was in a line as his arm stretched revealing no muscles, but thread. He loosened the stitches on his left arm as he rotated quickly stretching out both his arms destroying all the clones. Once the clones were dealt with, his arms retracted and went back into, but then his ears caught a loud chiming noise. His eyes trailed up to find the blond haired Jinchuriki coming down on him with a jutsu that caught his eye. It was a cyan blue sphere with shuriken blades connected around it. He reared both his arms back as he then thrust both of them forward with a grunt letting his arms form a large spike made of thread sending it right to Naruto.

Naruto held his _Rasenshuriken _to the back as he flipped and planted his free left hand on the large spike as he then pushed off and landed back on his feet charging down.

In an instant, two spike came from the side of the large thread and shot up and attempt to stab the Jinchuriki in both his sides.

Airi sidestepped a downward stabbed from Hidan's scythe as she acted faster and stabbed him in his hip with the blade she still held. She rotated clockwise and kicked the scythe making Hidan spin. "Do it now, Naruto!"

Little did she know, Hidan took this chance as he spun the other way around and brought his scythe to pierce her right hip.

Airi kicked the staff of the scythe up then wrapped the fold of her right leg around it as she then kicked him away from his scythe with her left leg separating him from it. 'Let's see how you do without you precious scythe.' She thought stabbing the staff into the ground.

Naruto nodded. 'Kurama, give me some chakra!' He yelled in his thoughts as he made a hand seal with his left hand as red chakra came from him and his eyes turned red with a slitted pupil.

**"I'm only doing this because of the young Kai." **The Nine Tails had to inform Naruto so it would not seem that they were friends.

"Who cares!" Naruto shouted as he spreaded his legs and stopped the thread spikes with the soles of his sandles.

Kakuzu's eyes widened at this. He thought the Eight Tail Jinchuriki was the only one that could control the Bijuu's power at will.

**[Flashback]**

"So, you will use four clones to cause a diversion, while two clones perfect your _Rasenshuriken?" _Airi asked with her arms crossed and her head cocked to the side after watching a demonstration firsthand. It was ingenious. "That's a smart way to go about it."

Naruto stood a few feet away from her showing a prize winning grin across his face. Of course it was genius. It was him. He lifted his left hand and pointed to himself still grinning at her. "I'm amazing, right?" He boasted. "Never seen anything like it."

Airi smile at him. "It is something amazing." She admitted. She dragged a hand through her hair. "After gaining _Gust Release, _you still had enough in you to perfect this technique."

"So, I'm done, right?" Naruto expression then turned serious. "We have to meet up with the others."

"Sadly, there is one more part that I just remembered..." Airi moved her left hand behind her back performing a hand seal as she walked forward to Naruto.

Naruto groaned. "Really?" He whined.

"Yes, and what I am about to say...you might want to hear." Airi informed stopping right infront of the blond.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

Airi took a breath. She did not want to tell Naruto this, but it was her obligation to tell the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki. It would haunt her later...but it had to be done. "When my clan was still around...we were highly efficient in Fuinjutsu...we created some of the ones you see today."

Naruto nodded looking down at her.

"And, to put this simple," Airi gulped. This was like taking candy from a baby; simple, but heartbreaking. "My father...he was the test Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune." She lifted his jacket and slammed her fingers into his stomach causing him to gape and drool. As he did this, she continued to speak. "He was the one that was tested to see if a large chakra like the Kyuubi's could be housed by a seal. The reason for my father being selected was because of his massive chakra supply. And it worked. So that began the line of Jinchuriki."

Slowly, after hearing this, Naruto eyes faded to a blood red with slitted pupils. His whisker marks became more defined, his hair became wider, he grew canines, and he gained a more feral look. Naruto coughed and gagged as his feet touched the ground taking a few steps back. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, but then his eyes widened seeing his nails. He lifted up slowly with his hands infront of his face.

"His name is Kurama...try to speak with him."

**[Flashback End] **

Naruto cut the two thread spikes and launched up into the sky with a flip still holding the powerful jutsu. Four shadow clones came into existence instantly as they soared down to Kakuzu taking out a kunai.

"Too slow!" Kakuzu suddenly morphed as his whole hood and mask fell from him showing his stitched mouth, but he had thread coming from it as his hair grew incredibly longer into a mass of hair and the stitches on his arms came loose making his arms longer. The mass of thread that came from his back formed together with the thread that came from his arms and mouth forming a humongous blunt piece of thread with his four mask in the from as they charged up fire, wind, and lightning. He aimed up and shot a mixture of all the elements into a large blast as it envelope all of the clones and the Naruto, which cancelled the jutsu.

**"Rasenshuriken!"**

Kakuzu gasped as his head turned to look over his shoulder, but he was hit with a force that was unimaginable by all beliefs. His eyes were wide as his body vibrated while he was being launched into the sky by the rotating technique. "Noooooo!" He yelled as the technique flew him higher into the sky and exploded into a enormous dome attacking and successfully destroying all of his mask. Soon, they dome dispersed, and the man fell from the sky and crashed in a faraway forest.

Hidan looked at the location in pure disbelief. Kakuzu was defeat? By that brat. Unbelievable!

"Hey." Airi caught his attention with his scythe strapped on her back by her hair tying around her body. "Don't lose focus."

Hidan glared at the girl as his left hand lifted and his pole fell from his right sleeve grabbing it in his hand. His left hand opened showing blood.

Airi eyes widened. Her bleeding hand!

Hidan licked his hand, but before he was able to actually digest it, his eyes widened as Airi sliced him from head to toe. Straight down the middle. His vision was beginning to split with his last sight being this bitch.

**[Break- Airi POV]**

Captain Yamato and the other three chunin did not pull through. They had died a day ago at the hands of Hidan. A merciless Jashin worshiper. Ino Yamanaka tried her best to heal the men, but the strike was too fatal. Strike to the heart...a death sentence for anyone. His funeral was held three hours ago and it was as tragic as any funeral could be...and it was my fault. I denied going on that mission! I led them to their deaths...and I was not even leading! I attended the rainy funeral to pay my respects for all that had died on the mission. But now...I, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Shino leaped through wet trees in the rain with our rain cloaks on. My prize from Hidan was on my back and strapped down by a belt. But beside that, we were on a mission given to us by Lady Tsunade.

Capture Sasuke Uchiha.

**Chapter End**

**I'm sorry to all Yamato fans, but this is a FF to show how Naruto gets stronger than he ever could than with the help of Kakashi. New trainer: Airi Kai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Am Gonna Hunt You Down**

**Chapter 6**

The rain had stopped a few minutes ago and the bright sun was in the sky shining over the world being hid by a few clouds. The outside had a slight muggy feeling due to the rain. The Konoha squad suddenly landed soundlessly on a building in the middle of nowhere with bird statuettes on the two ending pinnacles of the tiled roof.

Naruto stumbled a bit as he landed sporting a cast on his right hand from the overwhelming power of that Rasenshuriken he had used on Kakuzu, the Akatsuki member. He steadied himself as he looked forward to his Captain of this mission, the fifteen year old Airi Kai. The short girl had her hair pulled back into a ponytail by her headband with two long bangs framing her caramel face. "Hey, Airi-sensei..." Naruto started giving her a questioning look. "Why are we stopping?" He inquired wanting to get moving.

Airi flinched at his voice, looking up to the Jinchuriki with a lost expression. Her eyes then trailed down to where right arm was at looking at the cast. Both her eyes then lowered remembering what had transpired between her and Lady Tsunade after they had recovered the body of Kakuzu.

**[FlashBack]**

Tsunade and Airi stood in one of room in the recently built Hospital looking down toward the body of Kakuzu. The once "immortal" man laid on a bed with a blanket over him and his hair sprawled out all around. It was not like they healed the man. They just needed a place to put him.

Tsunade stood over the body with her arms crossed over her breast. "This guy..." She started as her head lifted to look at the orange haired girl. "Each and every one of his chakra tube connecting to the cells in his body have been severed." She explained. "This isn't possible under normal circumstances."

Airi just looked to her. "I know..." She looked back down to Kakuzu's body. "The only way to kill this man was to destroy all his hearts." She looked over his body. "But instead, his chakra network was targeted." She said lowly in amazement. "Its truly astounding." 'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken...is truly a formidable technique.' She never expected the jutsu Naruto would created would be this powerful. It could be placed as a forbidden Ninjutsu if Tsunade wanted him to stop using it.

"This is more like a poison than a offensive attack..." Tsunade caught her attention. "An impossibly sharpened attack that causes damage on cellular levels." She said. "I'll take a shot in the dark at this, but...maybe the Wind nature uses shape manipulation during the actual contact and changes into small blades. Every cell of the body will be severed."

"So, to put it simple," Airi looked straight to Tsunade with a serious look. "Its the density that the attack possess more than the repetition of it?"

Tsunade stayed quiet looking toward the shorter girl. Her eyes and head lowered thinking of what she should do.

"What are you going to do, Lady Hokage?" Airi asked.

Tsunade's head raised and she gave Airi a burning look. "Naruto is forbidden to use that jutsu..." She surprised Airi. "I never want to hear of that jutsu being used."

Airi eyes were wide. She could not just forbid Naruto to not use his own personal ninjutsu. The boy was so happy that he created it, and she could not just do that. His unheard Gust Jutsu was almost on the same level as the Rasenshuriken and a few could match it. Both were his own creations. If Tsunade was serious, then she could not agree. "I cannot agree to that..." She slid out.

"Its not your call." Tsunade reminded in a rougher tone.

Airi narrowed her eyes. "It IS since I am his temporary teacher."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Yes, TEMPORARY- meaning- not permanent."

Airi glared at the woman. "With all due respect, I understand that, but who knows when Naruto would have mastered that jutsu with Kakashi as a Teacher. I actually halved the process when he learned Gust Release." Her eyes widened realizing what had just left her lips. She was suppose to be keeping Gust Release a secret since she had not given Tsunade the full information on her natures.

Tsunade was about to speak...but her mouth closed hearing something she had never heard before. "Gust Release?" She questioned questioningly. "I've never heard of it." She looked to Airi. "Naruto doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, right?"

Airi sighed closing her eyes. "He does not..." Her eyes opened, but not fully as she looked to the floor of the hospital. "Gust Release was achieved a few minutes before the Rasenshuriken. It is a highly evolved state of Wind Release that, if used correctly and chained together with the right jutsu, can cut through anything on earth. Lightning Release is no match for it only the evolved state can put up a little of a fight, but Thunder Release is still inferior."

"And how did he acquired this 'Gust Release'?" Tsunade asked already guessing how.

"I trained him in an ancient style only my clan is able to perform." Airi informed truthfully.

Tsunade grew an inward smirk. That means this girl had another jutsu nature...Ha! She was actually starting to like this girl. It was obvious that she was on the Leaf's side now, and it was another thing that this girl would defy her Hokage. The only other person that would ever think about doing that was Naruto. She smiled. "Just keep it in mind, the Rasenshuriken can eat at his chakra, so watch him."

Airi nodded.

**[Flashback End]**

"Airi!"

Airi then snapped back to her senses hearing Naruto yell for her. She looked up to the eyes of the blue eyed boy feeling his hands on both her shoulders shaking her body. A small blush came into vision on her cheeks as she let out a small gasp as she leaped up back to the pinnacle of the building.

"So," Shikamaru started in his usual bored voice scratching the back of his head tapping the toe of his sandles to the roof. "Why did we stop?"

"Oh, Um..." Airi shook her head ridding the blush from her face. She cleared her throat with a fist to her mouth. "...This here is where we will begin our search." She raised her arms. "We will split up and search the surrounding five kilometers." She pointed North, East, South, and West. She lowered her arms. "If no one finds anything, then we will search out the surrounding five kilometers from another starting point."

Sakura looked a Airi a bit off. "Five kilometers?" She questioned. "If we split up that far, what of our wireless communication devices?" She looked at her female captain. "If we can't use them, we'll be isolated and bad news will come from it."

Airi closed her eyes ignoring Sakura for the moment. "And as for patrols, I suggest you all split up in two man squads for the minimum. Just for precautions of an enemy."

"Hey, Airi-sensei?" Sakura called out calmly.

Airi looked out the corner of her eyes to the taller girl. She nodded and lifted both of her hands infront of her body as she poured chakra out. Her eyes closed as she went down and touched the roof of the building. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." She said as the summoning symbols came to life from under her hand spreading out. A thin cloud of smoke then covered her as it cleared instantly.

"Our calls can reach further than some damn communication devices, girl." A deep voice spoke.

Once the clouds cleared, everyone could see a silver and black falcon on her left shoulder, a red and black one on her right shoulder, a fully black one nesting on her head, a blue one resting by her right foot on the pinnacle of the building, a sun yellow one by her left foot, a brown one flapping its wings infront of her, and six more around.

Airi lifted her hand and petted both of the falcons on her shoulders. She looked at the one on the left. "These are a few member of the Farukon clan. Unlike the dogs Kakashi-sempai summons, they cannot sniff out chakra, but they fly through the air drawing in the chakra through the flapping of their wings." She explained thoroughly. "Just tell them the chakra that needs to be found."

Ino nodded excitedly along with the rest of the group. She stepped forward to the brown one letting it land in both her hands. She smiled down to the animal. "We're looking for an Uchiha." She told the bird.

"More specific." The brown bird spoke in a light voice.

"More specific?" Choji questioned next to her.

Airi nodded. "Yes. Since we have been around a Uchiha before, they just track that." She informed. "Do any of you have a physical object that Sasuke had been around for awhile?"

Naruto lifted his head with a pretty sorrowful look a over his face. Next, his left arm brushed the cloak of the way revealing his hand and a tattered Konoha headband with a scratch over the Leaf insignia. He tossed it to Airi with a nod.

The silver and black falcon on Airi's left shoulder flapped it's wings and flew off to catch the headband in its beak. It then floated trying to understand the feeling of the chakra. It was very faint, hardly enough to have a lead...but they could find the source.

"Is it enough?" Kiba asked with his hand on Akamaru's head.

The falcon whipped its head to the left and tossed it back to Naruto, who just caught it and put it back in the spot he had it in. The bird nodded. "Its enough."

Naruto mentally pumped his fist, but he was snapped back as a massive shadow started to loom over the building and a part of the forest around. He looked up along with everyone else and saw a massive falcon with a blade in its beak chomping down on the hilt. Naruto stepped back surprised as he looked at the bird. "I-is that with you, Airi-sensei?" He asked freaking out.

"Yes." Airi said looking up to the bird flapping its wings causing the wind to pick up and the trees to waver. "She is the head of the Farukon clan, and the only bird sennin."

"Bird sennin?" Naruto questioned pointing at the bird then Airi. "Does that mean-"

"No..." Airi cut him off. "I am not a sennin...sadly, my chakra is not capable to merge with senjutsu." She mentioned. "But they said if I can unlock the third stage to my eyes, then anything could be possible."

"Well, then," Naruto lifted his left hand and gave her a thumbs up with a large grin. He chuckled. "Do your best."

Airi smiled back to him and nodded. "Okay..." She hopped up and down making her hair bounce. "Pair up." She leaped high up into the air and grabbed the dull side of the blade her bird was holding. "Contact me if you find anything."

A falcon went to each of the Konoha nin, minus Naruto.

"Hey, Airi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Airi flipped up and landed on the flat of the blade and looked down to Naruto as the silver and black Falcon landed on her shoulder.

"What about me!" Naruto finished questioning her.

Airi blinked twice wondering if Naruto was an idiot or not. She lifted her left finger to the side of her face. "Remember, you are a target of the Akatsuki, and they might do anything to take you down and extract the Kyuubi." She said pointing down to the Jinchuriki. "So, Hinata and Shikamaru will be by your side in this."

Naruto looked at his teacher for a few seconds then his head lowered to Hinata and Shikamaru, who both had a falcon on their shoulder.

Hinata gave a slight smile fidgeting in her cloak. "I won't let you down, Naruto-kun." She said in a soft voice.

"Just don't go overboard." Shikamaru added.

Naruto smiled and nodded to his partners. "Yeah...hehe.." He rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Okay."

Airi looked down to the group. "So, is our objective clear? Our priority is Sasuke Uchiha and the Akatsuki is secondary. Run into either of them, come back here."

Everyone nodded.

"Then go!" Airi dismissed taking Hidan's scythe from her back, throwing her right arm out as she flew off soundlessly and everyone leaped off in separate directions.

**[Scene Change]**

Deep in the forest, Sasuke and his new team, Hebi, stood in a pathway through the forest wearing dark red cloaks. The was a red haired girl with glasses, a orange haired boy with orange eyes, and a white haired boy with lavender eyes.

"Huh," The white haired boy started looked to his left at Jugo. "Guess its time to go."

Jugo nodded and both him and Suigetsu vanished.

Karin spun away from Sasuke and pumped her fist infront of her chest. 'Great!' She thought happily. And then, in an instant, she was clinging to Sasuke's arm with her glasses removed. "Its just the two of us, Sasukeeee~!" She sang out.

"You're leaving, too." Sasuke informed plainly looking down to her.

"Damn." Karin said walking off.

Sasuke ignored her as her returned his look forward with the look of absolute determination. He was going to find Itachi Uchiha even if he had to look across the earth for the man.

**[Scene Change]**

***POOF***

Deidara of the Akatsuki had just finished summoning up two large clay-made birds patting the side of it with his left hand. He lifted his right arm which had been repaired by Kakuzu before his death. "See, told you it was no problem."

Deidara's partner was the new recruit, Tobi. The humorous Akatsuki member looked to his senior. "Which do we go after? Sasuke or the Kyuubi?" He asked.

Deidara leaped to the back of one of his birds in a kneeling positions. "So...which one?" He flew off into the sky.

**[Scene Change]**

At a pawn shop, Suigetsu Hozuki had just arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" A rogue shinobi, maybe, questioned with a sword on his back and a fist on his hip.

"Is it alright if I head down?" Suigetsu asked.

Inside the shop, two male spoke to one another. One with dark, low cut hair sitting on a couch and one with messy hair. Then the sound of sword hitting caught their attention. The dark haired one had a cigarette in his mouth. "Go see who it is."

The messy haired one nodded and walked toward the door, but it opened revealing the side of a white haired boy's face. "What the-"

In an instant, Suigetsu had both men on the couch at blade point. The messy haired one had his head through the hole of the executioner's blade and the other neck was in the space where the large, half moon curve was at.

The two men gasped at this.

**[Scene Change]**

Deep in the forest, Jugo stood with his left arm up with a bird perched on his fingers. "You see it?"

**[Scene Change]**

Every one of the Konoha searched widely for the once Konoha shinobi. Through the plains, through the forest, the watery plains, and the mountains.

**[Scene Change]**

In the forest pathway, Sakura Haruno walked alone with the sun yellow falcon on her right shoulder. Unexpectedly, her wings started to flap. Sakura looked to the right at the female falcon. "What's wrong?"

The falcon leaped to the top of her head and flapped her wings frantically. "Uchiha...its close."

Sakura eyes widened at this. She never would have guessed that they would be this close to Sasuke so fast.

**[Scene Change]**

Deidara hummed as he looked to the ground. "Looks like I found something."

"Really!" Tobi exclaimed. "That was quick!" The masked man then looked at him. "Which one?"

Deidara and the bird flew downward. "Just follow me."

**[Scene Change]**

Airi Kai sat off the edge of the blade in her great summoning's mouth narrowing her eyes as she looked forward. She grew a small smirk. "Just the person I wanted to see." She followed.

**[Scene Change]**

Sakura walked through town with lowered eyes. She looked to her right at the falcon flying at a moderate speed by her. "Anything new?" She asked.

The falcon landed on Sakura's head with a confused flap. "I don't understand..."

Sakura looked up at the bird.

"Something is blocking his chakra." She said. And as the bird said this, Sakura walked passed a girl with red hair and the bird flap wildly.

**[Scene Change]**

In a clearing, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata walked with the falcon on them. They had known for a bit now that someone had been following them. Shikamaru nodded to Naruto.

Naruto secretly went in his pouch. He lifted his arm and spun flinging out numerous shurikens behind them.

Before the projectiles could make contact, the figure leaped out of the way avoiding the attack.

Everyone else turned around and they gasped to see who it was. "You're..." Naruto started.

Kabuto was in a kneeling position with a full body cloak on and a hood. The left side of his face was hid by the hood. "Looks like I wasn't hiding well enough." He smirked.

Shikamaru looked at the older man placing a hand in his pockets. "You're Kabuto Yakuski..." He said. "A wanted man in the Leaf...and you came to us." Shikamaru knew this man was strong and smart, so if a fight broke out then it would be tough.

"Well..." Kabuto chuckled a bit. "I have to speak with Naruto-kun."

Naruto was quiet for a bit until his fist clenched. "Is it about Sasuke? Did he really kill Orochimaru?" He asked impatiently.

"Heh. Sasuke seems to be the only thing that has any revelence to you." Kabuto spoke. "But this is true. More importantly, I have a few things for you, Naruto."

**[Scene Change]**

Faraway from the location Naruto and the group was at, Sasuke Uchiha stared at a man wearing an orange mask. "That outfit..." He started recognizing the Akatsuki cloak very well. It was the same thing Itachi had wore when he last saw him.

"So you're Sasuke-kun?" Tobi said. "Yeah, you really do look a lot like Itachi-san."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man reacting to what he had said.

Tobi ran back quickly and hid behind a tree peeking out a bit. "Damn you're scary."

But then, something caught the attention of Sasuke causing him to look up.

Deidara clapped his hand together and formed a hand seal as he then soared down to Sasuke with his two exploding birds. Deidara then leaped off of it.

At that very moment, Sasuke noticed a orange blur with a very large and long appendage flying right at the birds. And the birds exploded.

Deidara hummed as he landed on the ground next to a tree looking up to the explosion in the sky. 'Wha...' He wondered.

Sasuke then raised his awareness seeing how confused that Akatsuki member was. That did not go according to plan and he was confused. All of a sudden, a humongous blade stabbed into the grass towering over the trees even though it was hard to match them. The sword almost touched the sky! Sasuke looked up the blade wondering what type of ninja could wield this blade. His eyes then widened as he felt the presence of someone else by his side. He leaped away and looked to a caramel skin, orange haired girl. His eyes then trailed to the top of her head to the ponytail. She had on a Konoha headband...but he did not recognize her. Then Naruto should be near somewhere.

Airi lifted her right arm with her other hand to her hip. She pointed to Deidara not even the least bit worried about the other boy. She did not even know who he was. "Lord Deidara, why are you attacking this boy!"

Deidara stood up straight as he looked to the girl. He should have known he would run into her soon. "Airi Kai...ha..."

'They know each other.' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but then his eyes widened. Kai was the name Kabuto had told Orochimaru about. He gripped onto the hilt of his blade.

Tobi walked next to Deidara. "Isn't tha-"

Deidara nodded and reached into his clay pouch. "Yep...the defective Akatsuki member..." He informed bringing out a patch of clay. "I'm here to have some fun with Sasuke..." He then narrowed his eye at the girl. Hidan's scythe was with her.

Airi eyes snapped to the right to the raven hair boy at hearing the name. That was Sasuke Uchiha? She looked up and down at his body. 'He does not look like Lord Itachi to me.'

"Heh..." Deidara chuckled.

Sasuke took the sword from its sheath slowly. "So, you are the Kai member who destroyed the Leaf in under a day..." He fully took it out and pointed it toward her. "A Akatsuki member that has defected...I could use you." He praised secretively.

**[Scene Change]**

Kabuto lifted his right arm and held out a book.

"And what is that?" Shikamaru questioned Kabuto already aware of any attacks.

"Information on the Akatsuki obtain by our previous organization." Kabuto told them.

"Why did you bring it?" Naruto asked clearly bewildered.

"To give it to you, of course." Kabuto showed a slight smile.

The group looked nervous by this.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to bargain with us?" He asked. Under no circumstance would he agree to anything.

Kabuto shook his head. "No...I don't even expect this to even be a bargaining chip." He said. "Especially dealing with Konoha."

"Its not like the Akatsuki are after you." Hinata said.

"This is a mere present to Naruto..." Kabuto spoke. "A token of thanks."

"A token of thanks?" Naruto said shocked.

Kabuto lifted his head. "You see, after Orochimaru died, I found myself not knowing who I was, again...without knowing parent or country, I was housed by the enemy...from a young age I've moved about countries and villages as a spy...to me things like countries, vilages. they hold no firm reality in my mind." He tossed the book. "That was, of course, until I found myself under the wing of Orochimaru." The book landed at the feet of Naruto. "The pain of not have an identity..I'd think you should understand...Naruto-kun. Am I Naruto Uzumaki, or am I the Kyuubi...being a victim of the villagers and their gaze."

Naruto stayed quiet.

"You overcame the gazes toward the Kyuubi and you believe in you're own power and that is how you became Naruto." Kabuto continued as he began to lower his hood. "You gained respect along with the realization of others. But I never thought of surpassing Orochimaru-sama, and just clung to his power. And I know want to be like you..." He began to remove his glasses. "And for that reason, I plan to find a new me with Orochimaru power inside me." He looked to them with an crazed look with his left eye imitating the look Orochimaru had and his face was wrinkled. "Just like a certain girl who has been following you...Airi Kai." He lifted his arm.

Naruto glared at Kabuto.

"Do you even know anything about her?" Kabuto asked removing his sleeve showing a scalier arm.

"Bits and pieces, but nothing too large." Naruto spoke seriously surprised to see his snake like arm.

"So," Kabuto smirked. "She never told any of you about her clan?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Or how many Jinchuriki she has capture or how many countries she has terrorized?"

Naruto shook his head once more.

Kabuto closed his eyes as he shook his head

**[Scene Change]**

"What?" Airi stepped back at Sasuke saying what he had said.

Sasuke's eyes slowly morphed into the Sharingan. "You have information I need, and later on in life, when I start to replenish my clan, the offspring of both our gene could become the strongest shinobi to set foot in the hidden nation." He spoke with a straight face.

Airi looked to the boy with wide eyes. Why was he skipping so far ahead in time? A blush began to spread across her cheeks as she then tucked her head feeling her heart rate increase at Sasuke's offer. The only time she would feel like this is when she talked to Naruto or was close to him. Slowly, she shook her head letting out muffled groans.

Sasuke looked to the girl feeling her massive, but also dark chakra. It was breathtakingly overwhelming. That is a type of power that he could in his conquest to eliminate Itachi Uchiha. But then, he watched as her right hand began to move up being surrounded by lightning reaching for the three bladed scythe on her back. He brought his blade to his body as lightning covered it when he saw her touched the scythe causing lightning to do the same as Sasuke.

Airi pulled her scythe infront of her holding it with both her hands as the lightning cracked around. She glared at Sasuke as her mouth opened. She remembered what Naruto had told her before they had departed for the current mission. Sasuke Uchiha...he was like a brother to him. He had told her about the bond he made with Sasuke, about the promise he made with Sakura, and the training he did to bring him back. A three year training frenzy and he was unable to bring Sasuke back. But he had told her that it was more than the promise to Sakura, it was him trying to find who he was and trying to understand the boy infront of her. He spoke about Sasuke with such hurt on how he could just betray the Leaf. And since Naruto would do anything to bring Sasuke back, she would do everything in here power to bring him back. "Sasuke Uchiha...I am taking you back to the Leaf for Naruto."

Sasuke huffed glaring back to her. "I no longer have tie with the Leaf or the dobe..." He said. "I'm walking my own path and a blond haired idiot isn't seen in it, but an orange hair Kai can be apart of it." He offered. Since he learned about the Kai clan from Orochimaru, he wanted to seek out that power and use it in his own way. His eyes narrowed with his Sharingan. Her chakra network was out of this world, and her Dojutsu was abnormal. If the Uchiha clan would be brought back into the world, she would be the ideal mate. "What do you say?"

Airi gritted her teeth as her heart thumped. There was no way that she would betray the Leaf, and most importantly, Naruto Uzumaki. And no one could change her mind. Unexpectedly, she charged at Sasuke dragging her scythe to the right.

Sasuke took a step back as he prepared himself. The girl was coming faster than he could even see. She was almost out running the sharingan. 'She's fast.' Sasuke thought bringing up his lightning sword.

"Sorry, love birds," Deidara exclaimed ribing one of the clay birds right at them with his out to his side. He grew a smirk. He could take out two nuisances at once. "But I'll be interrupting this one." He leaped off the clay bird as it began to rotate heading straight for the space where Airi would clash with Sasuke at.

Airi halted her charged and quickly leaped toward Sasuke at breakneck speed.

Sasuke used his sword and blocked his body as he also leaped back to avoid the explosion and also to block the speeding Kai, but to his surprise, she shot passed him and grabbed the collar of his top pulling him along causing him to squeeze his left eye shut a groan watching as the bird hit the space he once occupied and exploded.

Airi's right foot was the first to touch the ground as she spun on her tippy-toes and spun Sasuke with her.

Sasuke gritted his teeth seeing how this girl was just man handling him like he was some sort of child. "What are you doing!"

"Be quiet!" Airi hushed him as she brought down her left leg and skidded with a spin digging up dirt. Once she settled down, she stood up straight and let go of Sasuke right at her side.

Sasuke looked at her. She saved him, so that would mean her intent was not to kill him. But she was also an enemy of the Akatsuki now and he was after the Akaktsuki for information. He chuckled.

Airi looked back at him. "I will need your cooperation for now."

"We're teaming up." Sasuke finished her sentence quickly.

Airi nodded.

"If we do, I'll need information on Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke informed looking toward Deidara and Tobi who were just a yard away.

Airi nodded. "That is if you defeat me afterwards."

"I'll take it." Sasuke smirked clenching his sword as Airi did the same with her three bladed scythe.

Deidara went back into his clay pouches as the mouths on his hands started to create something. "Tobi, stay out of my way." He spoke rudely as he lifted his hand out the bags showing a mass of clay spiders.

"Sempai, your mean." Tobi said back playfully.

Sasuke and Airi nodded simultaneously as they then charged at the two Akatsuki members. During the charge, Airi then noticed that the one with the mask was new. She did not remember him. Sasuke had his blade in his right hand and Airi had the same.

Deidara smirked as her stepped back then leaped into the air leaving behind a trail of his clay spiders. He slid one up his left sleeve just for precautions.

The two teammates ran in sync as they then looked at one another out the corner of their eyes giving one another a nod. Airi flipped her scythe and lifted her scythe to point at the other Akatsuki member and with the blades on Sasuke's side.

Sasuke nodded as he leaped up and landed on the blade of the scythe and ran up them as he then leaped up to Deidara through the mass of clay spiders.

**Chapter End **

**Next Time: Sasuke and Airi VS Deidara and Tobi**

**Also, Naruto discovers the truth about Airi**


End file.
